How Dare You
by HatsuKawe
Summary: Fanfik ini sudah pernah posting di facebook sebelumnya, diposting ulang di ffn bagi yg belum membaca atau ingin membaca ulang. HATSUKI For NARUSASU. Shonen-ai (BL). COMPLETE! Chapter Bonus!
1. Chapter 1

**HOW DARE YOU**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **By : HatsuKris**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Warning : BL (Yaoi), OOC, OC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Fanfik ini sudah pernah posting di facebook sebelumnya

Diposting ulang di ffn bagi yg belum membaca atau ingin membaca ulang fanfik ini.

Happy Reading for Hatsuki-san ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

Malam itu sebuah pesta kolam diadakan di sebuah rumah mewah di komplek perumahan elit. Tamu-tamu yang datang merupakan orang-orang kaya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Sasuke, pemuda bartender itu, mengamati para tamu sementara ia tersenyum dan membagikan minuman kepada tamu yang ada di depan barnya. Ia memang sengaja meminta agar ditugaskan untuk menjadi bartender di acara itu pada bosnya. Bukan karena ia suka dengan acara orang-orang borjuis itu, malah sebaliknya ia sangat membenci acara-acara pamer harta seperti ini. Sasuke pun berasal dari keluarga yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka, tapi jelas kalau ia dibesarkan dengan cara yang berbeda. Buktinya, kenapa ia dibiarkan bermain-main sebagai bartender kalau ia bisa membeli bar-nya sekalian?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tepat ketika seorang lelaki muncul di ambang pintu. Sorakan senang terdengar di beberapa tempat, dan beberapa perempuan langsung

melemparkan diri ke arah lelaki yang baru datang itu. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan muak saat lelaki itu dihadiahi ciuman di pipi oleh lima perempuan sekaligus. Itu dia tipe yang paling Sasuke benci. Lelaki seperti itu seharusnya diberi pelajaran agar tidak besar kepala. Tapi, bukan tugas Sasuke untuk menghukum lelaki itu. Sasuke pun kembali pada pekerjaannya menuangkan minuman. Lelaki yang sejak tadi diamati Sasuke kini bergabung bersama teman-temannya di sebuah meja sudut di pinggiran kolam renang. Dia duduk dan langsung diapit oleh dua gadis di kedua sisinya. Membuatnya mendapatkan sorakan iri dari teman-temannya.

"Kau itu harusnya berbagi pada kami, Naruto," kata salah satu dari tiga lelaki yang duduk di sana. Yahiko namanya.

Alis lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu terangkat. "Aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

Yahiko mendengus dan melempari Naruto dengan kulit kacang. "Jangan sombong kau!"

Naruto tertawa dan menerima segelas minuman dari lelaki lainnya yang duduk di sana. Kris namanya. Kris adalah lelaki bertubuh proporsional, dengan rambut hitam kelam, juga mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kris adalah playboy sejati.

Sebelas dua belas dengan Yahiko. Yahiko adalah lelaki dengan tinggi 190cm, juga dengan senyum memikat yang selalu membuat gadis-gadis berguguran bagai kelopak bunga di kakinya.

Laki-laki terakhir dalam kelompok itu adalah Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri merupakan lelaki yang jauh lebih kalem disbanding ketiga temannya. Ia bicara jika ingin, dan tidak banyak berulah. Walaupun, wajah tampannya jelas sebanding dengan teman-temannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kekayaan keluarganya. Wow, dia dan teman-temannya adalah tangkapan paling diminati di sana.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja pestanya," kata salah satu gadis yang merangkul lengan Naruto. Sakura namanya.

"Benar. Naruto-kun kan sudah lama tidak bergabung dalam pesta seperti ini," kata gadis yang satunya, Shion.

"Tidak datang ke pesta yang diadakan Sarah, maksudnya?" cetus Kris. Kris langsung dihadiahi dengan sambitan kain oleh Shion, membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling kolam renang yang ramai itu. lalu matanya jatuh pada seorang bartender yang sedang meracik minuman. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dan mengamati pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa ketertarikan. Tanpa ia sadari ia terdiam saat Yahiko melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Alhasil, seluruh mata teman-temannya mengarah padanya.

"Apa sih, yang kau lihat sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Yahiko jengkel.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah meja bar di bagian lain kolam renang itu. Yahiko, Kris, dan Shikamaru mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruti.

Tak diduga, Shikamaru lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu Sasuke. Dia seorang bartender dari Raven's. Lebih tepatnya salah satu bartender terbaik yang ada di Raven's."

"Kenapa kau bisa tau namanya?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Sepupuku pernah memakai jasanya beberapa bulan lalu," sahutnya.

Kris tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, menarik perhatian ketiga temannya. "Aku punya ide cemerlang," katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kalian mau berpartisipasi tidak?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa yang mau berpartisipasi pada permainan yang tidak jelas begitu?!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Oke, oke, aku sebutkan permainannya," kata Kris mengalah. "Gamenya adalah… siapa yang berhasil mencium Bartender manis itu, dia mendapatkan hadiah liburan tiga hari dua malam di pulau pribadi keluargaku," kata Kris.

"Liburan?" ulang Yahiko.

"Tiga hari dua malam di pulau pribadi?" ulang Naruto.

"Yap!" sahut Kris.

Sejenak tak ada yang menyanggupinya, mereka malah mengamati Sasuke yang sedang mencampurkan minuman kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas.

Lalu Naruto berdiri. Membuat lima pasang mata menatapnya. Naruto melemparkan senyum menawannya. Senyum yang sanggup meluluhkan gunung es sekalipun.

"Simpan tiketnya untukku," kata Naruto saat ia beranjak ke arah bar.

"Menurut kalian dia akan berhasil atau tidak?" tanya Kris.

"Taruhan yang kau ajukan itu tidak adil!" keluh Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Yahiko.

"Iya, habisnya Naruto-kun jadi harus mencium pemuda tak jelas itu kan?!" sahut Sakura jengkel.

"Benar! Untung sekali pemuda bartender itu! aku juga mau dicium oleh Naruto!" timpal Shion.

"Ciuman yang dihargai liburan berkelas di kepulauan pribadi keluarga Winder maksudmu?" kata Shikamaru.

"Sama saja kan!?" sahut Sakura dan Shion.

Kelimanya lalu mengamati saat Naruto berjalan santai ke arah bar.

Naruto berjalan perlahan dan membalas setiap senyum yang diberikan padanya. Meski begitu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari menatap Sasuke.

Ketika ia lewat di depan sebuah meja, tangannya ditarik oleh seorang gadis berambut merah yang berpakaian minim. Dialah Sarah, pencetus pesta malam itu. Gadis itu menarik tangan Naruto agar lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun, gabung denganku yuk?" katanya menggoda.

"Sorry, aku sedang dalam misi," kata Naruto dan melemparkan seulas senyum simpul kepada Sarah, lalu dengan licin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sarah. Sarah tampak jengkel, tapi membiarkan Naruto pergi.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhenti sejenak di salah satu meja. Ia melemparkan senyum menawannya kepada seorang gadis yang duduk di meja itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu. gadis itu kemudian melepaskan salah satu cincin di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di depan meja bar. Naruto menatap Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berpaling ke arahnya. Lalu, Naruto memberikan seulas senyum memikat yang sudah dilatihnya dengan sangat baik. Akan tetapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dan menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas yang diambil Naruto.

"Jam berapa shifmu berakhir?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak acuh. Ia meletakkan minuman di hadapan Naruto dan melanjutkan membuat minuman lainnya. Naruto meraih minuman itu dan meminumnya hingga tinggal setengahnya, lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Naruto meraih ke dalam sakunya dan dengan senyum penuh percaya diri ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mau tak mau membalas tatapan Naruto. Mata pemuda itu membelalak saat melihat Naruto menjatuhkan cincin itu ke dalam gelas minumannya.

Naruto pun berdiri. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran bercampur muak. Akan tetapi ia merasa penasaran dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat cincin yang bersemayam di dasar gelas. Pada saat itulah Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersentak dan mundur. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum congkak ke arahnya. Naruto berbalik kembali ke tempat teman-temannya yang sudah bersorak.

Sasuke merasa marah saat menyadari dirinya tengah dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh orang-orang kaya itu. Sasuke lalu meninggalkan meja minuman dan melangkah cepat ke arah Naruto.

Setelah berada tepat di belakang Naruto, Sasuke menarik bahu lelaki itu hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Lalu, dengan sebuah ayunan kepalan tangan ditinjunya pipi Naruto.

Keheningan menyusul pukulan keras Sasuke. Hanya musik yang meningkahi suasana yang tiba-tiba senyap itu. Setelah melemparkan tatapan benci ke arah Naruto yang menatap kaget ke arahnya, Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan pesta itu. Yahiko, Kris, dan juga Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Naruto dan berkerumun di sekitar lelaki itu. Yahiko menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Yahiko hati-hati. Naruto menepiskan tangan Yahiko dan langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, hasilnya bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru memecahkan kebisuan itu.

"Entahlah. Aku rela saja membiarkan Naruto mengambil hadiahnya," kata Kris.

Ketiganya lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Buat apa lama-lama di pesta itu kalau pemimpin mereka saja sudah pergi duluan? Maka mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari kesenangan di tempat-tempat hiburan pilihan mereka sendiri.


	2. How Dare You

HOW DARE YOU

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

By : HatsuKris

Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Warning : BL (Yaoi), OOC, OC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Naruto duduk di atas kap mobil sportnya sambil menatap ke arah kerumunan penonton konser yang berkerumun di pintu masuk stadion. Hari ini dia berniat untuk menonton konser musik band favoritnya, akan tetapi malah hal lain yang sedari tadi mencekoki pikirannya. Naruto masih memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda bartender yang memukulnya minggu lalu itu. Naruto belum pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang seperti ia tertarik pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu telah memberi kesan yang berbeda dalam benak Naruto, khususnya karena telah berani meninju wajah Naruto. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto memikirkan pemuda itu tiap malam menjelang tidur. Bukan. Melainkan tatapan kecewa yang tampak di mata Sasuke-lah yang mengusik hatinya. Padahal ia pikir dirinya itu sudah tidak punya hati.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita masuk! Mau sampai kapan sih kita di luar sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya Naruto-kun, masuk yuk! Nanti kita tidak mendapatkan tempat yang bagus nih!" timpal Shion sambil menarik-narik lengan Naruto.

"Kalian masuk saja duluan. Aku sedang malas," sahut Naruto kesal dan melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Shion.

Sakura dan Shion akhirnya menyerah untuk membujuk Naruto, mereka pun masuk ke dalam stadion. Tinggallah Naruto yang masih duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Ketika ia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang tampak tak asing baginya. Mata Naruto membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depannya adalah Sasuke. Tampak pemuda itu sedang berdiri dengan sebuah poster di tangannya, lalu pemuda itu bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang hendak menonton konser. Detik itu juga Naruto mengubah keputusannya untuk pergi.

Konser sudah dimulai saat Naruto masuk ke dalam stadion untuk mencari-cari sosok Sasuke di antara ratusan penonton yang memadati stadion malam itu. Setelah menyelinap di sana-sini, akhirnya Naruto menemukan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari bagian depan panggung. Naruto pun dengan hati-hati mendekati tempat Sasuke berdiri sambil melompat-lompat seperti penonton lainnya. Dengan mulusnya Naruto bergabung bersama Sasuke seolah-olah ia tanpa sengaja ada di sana.

Sasuke menoleh kaget saat mendengar seruan yang tak asing di dekatnya. Ia membelalak ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya sambil berteriak-teriak menyemangati band yang sedang tampil.

Naruto menoleh dan tampak sama kagetnya seperti Sasuke. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada masalah apapun yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke dengan ragu kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah panggung. Meski begitu, godaan untuk menoleh setiap lima detik sekali terus membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto secara diam-diam.

Naruto melirik Sasuke. Ia sadar pemuda itu merasa kaget dan bingung dengan kemunculannya. Akan tetapi, saat ini Naruto sedang merencanakan sebuah rayuan sungguhan terhadap Sasuke. Oke, ia akui kalau dirinya amat tertarik pada Sasuke. Bahkan siapa yang tau apa yang mungkin saja terjadi di masa depan nantinya? Yang jelas, saat ini Naruto akan memfokuskan diri untuk menembus pertahanan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Masalah bagaimana perasaannya, itu urusan belakangan. Dengan sengaja Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda itu melompat seiring dengan irama lagu dan seruan penonton. Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari kekagetan serta gerakan melepaskan diri yang dilakukan Sasuke, melainkan dia pura-pura tidak tau dan mengabaikannya. Dia hanya melirik Sasuke dan melemparkan senyum bersahabat lalu kembali melompat dan berseru menyemangati band yang tampil.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke kaget sekali saat menemukan Naruto ada di sebelahnya, dengan sikap yang sangat bersahabat seolah malam itu Sasuke tidak mempermalukannya. Dan Sasuke lebih kaget lagi saat Naruto meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berseru dan melompat bersama saat band yang tampil semakin memanas. Sasuke melirik Naruto, lelaki itu tampak berbeda dengan lelaki yang menjadikannya bahan taruhan minggu lalu. Malam ini Naruto tampak bersahabat, dan senyumnya tak lagi terkesan palsu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melirik tangannya yang ada di genggaman kuat Naruto, lalu mengangkat bahu. Sebuah senyum kecil tampak di bibirnya dan ia pun kembali menikmati acara yang tengah berlangsung. Ia ikut berseru dan melompat-lompat bersama Naruto. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali berseru bersama penonton lainnya.

Naruto bersorak riang dalam hati. Kalau senyum tipis Sasuke bisa dijadikan pertanda, maka kemungkinan pemuda itu sekarang sudah tidak membencinya. Yah, mungkin masih, tapi tidak cukup membencinya untuk menamparnya sekali lagi.

Ketika konser itu telah selesai dan penonton sudah membubarkan diri, Naruto duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Ia sudah menyisir seluruh area konser itu untuk menemukan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke sama sekali. Gara-gara keramaian, ia terpisah dari Sasuke, padahal mereka baru saja melakukan gencatan senjata. Sekarang Naruto hanya bisa duduk kesal di mobilnya, sementara area konser itu udah mulai sepi, hanya tersisa segelintir petugas pangggung yang lalu lalang membersihkan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang terjadi. Ponsel Naruto berbunyi dan dia mengangkatnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Halo," sapa Naruto malas.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Oh, kau. Kenapa? Aku baru saja selesai menonton konser," kata Naruto seraya memutari mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

"Aku, Yahiko, dan Kris berniat datang ke Hades, apa kau mau ikut?" kata Shikamaru, menyebutkan salah satu bar ekslusif yang biasa mereka datangi.

"Sorry, aku sedang malas. Bisa lain kali saja?" kata Naruto. Lalu sesuatu terbersit di benaknya. "Shika, sepupumu pernah menyewa jasa bartender kan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukan pemuda bartender itu?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"pemuda bartender yang mana? Yang menghajarmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, yang itu! Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?" sahut Naruto tak sabar.

Keheningan menyusul perkataan Naruto itu, lalu disusul dengan suara tawa rendah Shikamaru. "Jangan bilang kau sudah terobsesi untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda itu, Naruto," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak terobsesi untuk balas dendam!" bantah Naruto. "Aku hanya perlu mencari dia! Dan jangan coba-coba menyebarkan gosip pada Kris ataupun Yahiko!" ancam Naruto.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak perlu menyebarkan gosip pada mereka karena mereka sudah mendengarnya dan sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa suara di sebelahku," kata Shikamaru, lalu ia pun tertawa, disusul dengan tawa keras lainnya.

Naruto mengerang. Sialan. "Baiklah! Sekarang beritau aku caranya!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Hubungi saja Raven's dan minta dihubungkan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Atau lebih baik lagi, datang saja ke sana. Kau akan menemukannya ada di meja bar tepat pukul sepuluh malam," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia baru saja memutar kunci mobilnya ketika matanya melihat sosok Sasuke keluar dari pintu depan stadion bersama seorang lelaki yang lebih tua.

Kening Naruto berkerut dan dia memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi. Siapa lelaki yang bicara dengan Sasuke itu? kenapa mereka tampak arab sekali? Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan ketidaksukaan terhadap lelaki asing itu. khususnya saat melihat Sasuke mencium pipi lelaki itu sebelum pergi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju mendekati Sasuke. Ia melambatkan mobilnya tepat di sebelah Sasuke dan melemparkan seulas senyum saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa naik taksi, terima kasih," sahut Sasuke.

"Kurasa akan lebih aman kalau kau kuantar pulang. Belum tentu akan ada taksi pada jam-jam seperti ini," kata Naruto lagi.

Kening Sasuke berkerut saat dia mengamati Naruto dengan curiga. "Aku lebih curiga dengan niatmu daripada kemungkinan tidak mendapatkan taksi," kata Sasuke jujur.

Mau tak mau Naruto tertawa. Pemuda ini memang pemberani. "Kalau aku berjanji akan menjaga tingkahku, apa kau mau aku antar pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kalau aku menolak kau akan terus mencari alasan lainnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tepat sekali. Selain itu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkannya, Sasuke pun mengangguk. Naruto langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk. Naruto lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku hutang permintaan maaf padamu," kata Naruto memulai.

"Ya, kau harusnya memang minta maaf padaku," sahut Sasuke menyetujui.

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau terlalu terus terang, tapi justru di sanalah kelebihanmu," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya keuntungan dengan bicara berputar-putar. Pada akhirnya inti pernyataannya sama saja," kata Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku hanya menyambar kesempatan yang ada. Sejak melihatmu malam itu, aku merasakan sebuah ketertarikan aneh. Aku tidak bisa bilang apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu atau bukan, hanya saja saat temanku menantangku untuk mendekatimu, aku langsung menyetujuinya."

"Oh ya? Seberapa banyak kejujuran yang terkandung dalam pernyataanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Semuanya benar kok. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Lelaki sepertimu merupakan tipe lelaki bermulut manis. Siapa yang tau apa yang ada di balik ucapan manismu?"

"Ayolah. Tidak ada salahnya kita memperbaiki hubungan kita yang dimulai dengan buruk ini?" bujuk Naruto. "Aku Naruto, namamu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Lalu ia menghela napas dan membalas jabat tangan Naruto. "Sasuke."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya, menikmati mata Sasuke yang membeliak kaget. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Perhatikan jalannya!" hardik Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

Selama beberapa puluh menit berikutnya keduanya terdiam. Naruto sibuk menyetir, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan jalanan yang ramai. Sesekali Naruto akan melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, akan tetapi posisi pemuda itu masih tetap sama. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja sebagai bartender?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. "Sejak aku berusia 18 tahun," sahut Sasuke.

"Memangnya usiamu sekarang berapa?" tanya Naruto. "Kau terlihat seperti baru berusia 20 tahunan."

"Tahun ini aku berusia 23 tahun, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa sih," sahut Naruto.

"Kau sendiri, berapa usiamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tahun ini aku berumur 27 tahun," sahut Naruto. "Kau juga menyukai band tadi ya?"

Pembicaraan pun berubah menjadi membicarakan band yang mereka tonton tadi. Lalu mengarah pada pembicaraan lainnya hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Alamat dan juga nomor ponsel Sasuke berhasil Naruto kantongi dan dia pun sudah mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar lusa nanti. Naruto mengatakan ada tempat bagus yang mungkin akan Sasuke sukai. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto pun pulang dengan penuh kepuasan.

Sasuke menatap mobil sport Naruto yang melaju semakin jauh hingga ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan tatapannya berubah datar.

"Naruto… kau perlu banyak belajar dari pengalaman," kata Sasuke, tidak pada siapapun. Kemudian dia melangkah ke dalam rumahnya, rumah minimalis yang sengaja dibelinya untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah putra seorang konglomerat.

Begitu dia mengetuk pintu gerbang, pintu tersebut langsung terbuka dan lima orang lelaki berbadan besar menyambutnya. Dua di antaranya mengamati sekeliling dengan seksama, sementara sisanya mengawal Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yah, Sasuke tidak bisa memprotes yang satu ini. Ayahnya bersedia membiarkannya hidup seperti orang biasa asal Sasuke bersedia dikawal oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan ayahnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **By : HatsuKris**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Warning : BL (** **Shonen-ai** **), OOC, OC**

 **DON'T** **READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR MY STORY** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

Sasuke duduk di atas meja bar di Raven's seraya mengamati Shisui, salah satu temannya di bar itu. Shisui adalah pemilik bar Raven's sekaligus merangkap sebagai pegawainya. Lelaki berusia 34 tahun itu tidak tahan melihat barnya diurus sembarangan sehingga dia sendiri turun tangan.

Shisui sendirilah yang mempekerjakan Sasuke meski mengetahui latar belakangnya. Dan Sasuke menganggap lelaki itu seperti kakaknya sendiri setelah Shisui menikah dengan Itachi.

Shisui mendongakkan kepalanya dari kegiatannya menghitung minuman di bawah meja bar dan menatap Sasuke yang duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan malas.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sasuke?" kata Shisui.

Sasuke mendongak sedikit. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ada yang mau aku tanyakan?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Kalau kau sedang galau, kau pasti akan melamun sambil duduk mengayunkan kakimu kan?" kata Shisui dan bersandar di depan rak minuman.

Sasuke spontan menghentikan ayunan kakinya dan menatap ke bawah dengan jengkel. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. dia pikir dia sudah tidak melakukannya sejak berusia 10 tahun. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir," kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shisui seraya mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan minuman ke dalamnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke, yang menerimanya dengan penuh terima kasih.

Raven's malam itu belum terlalu ramai karena malam masih belum larut. Shisui dan Sasuke pun duduk berdua di depan meja bar. Sasuke duduk di kursi di sisi luar, sementara Shisui bersandar di rak minuman sambil menyesap minumannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memainkan minuman di dalam gelasnya.

"Aku hanya sedang terpikir untuk memberi pelajaran pada seseorang yang sangat sombong," kata Sasuke perlahan.

"Seperti yang dulu dilakukan kakakmu hingga akhirnya menikah dengan pemilik bar yang bodoh dan dungu ini?" tanya Shisui.

"Ayolah, Sui, kau tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi kan?! Ayah toh, sudah setuju sekarang dan Itachi tampak bahagia!" sahut Sasuke. "Apalagi sekarang kalian sedang menunggu kelahiran bayi pertama kalian kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahan membayangkan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Itachi lakukan. Belajar dari pengalamanku, aku jadi kasihan pada orang yang tak sengaja membuat dirinya menjadi targetmu," kata Shisui.

Sasuke tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, lelaki ini pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya," kata Sasuke.

"Suke, dengarkan aku baik-baik," kata Shisui. "Berhentilah bermain api selagi masih bisa. Kau tidak akan mau terbakar karena api yang kau sulut sendiri kan?"

Sasuke menatap minuman di dalam gelasnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shisui. Ia pun memikirkan hal yang sama, berulang kali berniat untuk membatalkan rencananya. Akan tetapi, setiap ia teringat akan perilaku Naruto, kekesalan timbul dalam hatinya seperti minyak yang disulut api. Ia akan tetap menjalankan rencananya.

Kalau Itachi bisa mengubah Shisui yang super brengsek menjadi seorang suami yang setia dan mencintai keluarga, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengubah Naruto yang sama brengseknya?

Sasuke turun dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja bar. Ia memakai celemeknya dan memutar ke belakang meja. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah waktunya bersiap-siap menyambut ledakan pengunjung.

Musik yang awalnya tidak terlalu menghentak, kini semakin mengeras dan memenuhi bar. Semakin larut, maka semakin ramai pula pengunjung di Raven's. dan semakin sibuk pula Sasuke dan pegawai-pegawai lainnya. Sasuke pun menyisihkan pikirannya mengenai Naruto dan rencananya memberi lelaki itu pelajaran berharga mengenai perasaan orang lain.

.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam Raven's dan mengamati sekeliling. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Sasuke, karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, pemuda itu ada di bar sejak pukul sepuluh tepat.

Naruto tersenyum dan mulai berjalan ke arah bar. Sasuke belum melihatnya, dan itu menguntungkannya karena ia jadi bisa mengamati Sasuke yang sedang bekerja.

Lalu, setelah berada lebih dekat, barulah Sasuke mendongak dan beradu pandang dengannya. Sejenak pemuda itu tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya mengulas sebuah senyum ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka datang kemari," kata Sasuke saat Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Aku sedang mencoba mendatangi tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh temanku, yang katanya memiliki bartender yang manis dan juga hebat dalam meracik minuman," kata Naruto. Lalu lelaki itu menyebutkan pesanan minumannya.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan bartender kami yang sedang cuti? Ataukah kau sedang mencoba merayu yang ada di hadapanmu ini?" balas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lidahmu masih setajam yang kuingat. Tentu saja aku memujimu," kata Naruto. Ia meraih minuman yang diletakkan Sasuke di hadapannya dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Yang memang memiliki kemampuan sehebat yang digosipkan orang," kata Naruto menambahkan.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan minuman gratis dengan memuji Sasuke, Nak," kata Shisui yang menghampiri bar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shisui dan menyipitkan matanya. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya siapa Shisui, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memperkenalkan mereka.

"Naruto, dia Shisui, pemilik bar ini sekaligus kakak iparku," kata Sasuke. "Sui, dia Naruto," tambah Sasuke dan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Shisui.

Pemahaman tampak di wajah Shisui. "Ah. Ya, selamat datang di bar kami. Kau datang sendiri atau bersama dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Shisui.

"Jangan mengganggunya, Sui," kata Sasuke tertawa, tapi tatapannya menyiratkan agar Shisui tutup mulut.

Tentu saja Shisui tidak menurut begitu saja. "Jangan takut pada ketajaman kata-kata Sasuke. Pada dasarnya dia itu selembut marshmallow," kata Shisui pada Naruto.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Oh ya?" dia melirik Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya ke atas. "Marshmalow beracun?"

Shisui tertawa dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Nikmati kebebasanmu selagi bisa, Nak. Kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti," kata Shisui sebelum pergi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya merajuk karena Itachi tidak bisa lagi datang ke sini," kata Sasuke. "Itachi itu kakakku," tambahnya saat melihat alis Naruto terangkat di keremangan bar.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka sedang cekcok?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kakakku hanya sedang hamil dan akan segera memiliki bayi, jadi dia dilarang datang kemari oleh Ayah dan Ibuku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang ramai dan bising itu. lalu ia kembali mengamati Sasuke yang sedang membuat minuman. Selain Sasuke, masih ada tiga bartender lagi yang dipekerjakan oleh Shisui, tapi jelas kalau Sasuke jauh lebih populer dibanding ketiga bartender lainnya.

Naruto meraih ponsel nya yang bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk sebelum berjalan keluar dari bar yang bising menuju ke udara malam yang sejuk. Naruto berhenti di luar bar dan menekan tombol jawab ponselnya. Rupanya Kris yang menelepon.

"Ada apa, Kris?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau di mana, Naruto? Para gadis menanyakanmu dan terus merongrongku dengan pertanyaan!" seru Kris.

Ah, Naruto lupa kalau malam ini dia ada janji dengan Kris untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan salah satu teman kencan Kris yang terbaru.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan lain sehingga tidak bisa ke sana," kata Naruto.

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa datang?!" seruan Kris langsung disambut dengan pekikan yang jauh lebih keras saat para gadis memekik kecewa pada saat yang bersamaan.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan geli saat mendengar Kris menjelaskan dan mengusir para gadis yang mengerumuninya.

Dan ketika suara bising itu berkurang, Naruto mengasumsikan kalau Kris telah lari ke suatu tempat yang lebih privat. Yang menurut pengalaman Naruto pastilah toilet pria.

"Sialan kau! Kau membuatku terkena masalah! Hampir saja aku dimakan di luar sana!"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ke sana, Kris," kata Naruto geli.

"Apa kau masih mengejar pemuda bartender itu?!" tuduh Kris. "Sudahlah, hentikan saja. Aku sudah menganggapmu memenangkan taruhan itu kok!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk taruhan itu. Aku hanya sedang memenuhi rasa ingin tauku. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat alasan ketidakhadiranku," kata Naruto.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Naruto," kata Kris sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya, dan kalian berhutang padaku karena terus saja menghubungiku! Aku penasaran kapan giliran Yahiko menghubungiku," kata Naruto pada layar ponselnya yang sudah mati.

Jawaban pertanyaan Naruto itu terjawab tak sampai lima menit kemudian saat dia kembali ke dalam Raven's. Belum ada beberapa langkah dia masuk ke dalam bar, punggungnya sudah ditepuk dengan keras dari belakang. Saat Naruto menoleh, Naruto melihat tampang Yahiko yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dalam hati Naruto mengerang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Naruto dengan gigi dikertakan kuat-kuat.

Yahiko menyeringai. "Aku datang atas undangan temanku yang sedang berulang tahun," kata Yahiko sambil menunjuk ke arah pojokan bar, tempat beberapa lelaki dan perempuan sedang duduk dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

"Apakah kalian tidak bisa menjauh barang satu dua hari dariku?" tanya Naruto kesal. "Aku kan tidak sedang mengincar seorang tuan putri!"

Yahiko merangkul bahu Naruto dan menuntunnya ke sebuah meja. "Tenanglah kawan, semua baik-baik saja. Kami tidak berniat mematai-mataimu. Kebetulan saja aku datang kemari dan ingin melihat Sasuke. Kupikir kau pergi bersama Kris," kata Yahiko.

"Aku baru saja membatalkannya," sahut Naruto datar dan mencari sosok Sasuke. Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak ada di tempat terakhir Naruto melihatnya. Naruto pun mulai mencari-carinya. "Permisi, tampaknya aku harus pergi," kata Naruto.

"Semoga berhasil, Kawan!" seru Yahiko dibarengi dengan derai tawanya.

Naruto menggerutu panjang pendek saat dia menelusuri bar itu untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Dalam perjalanannya mencari Sasuke, dia berpapasan dengan Shisui. "Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia baru saja keluar untuk menerima telepon. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kembali, Nak," kata Shisui.

"Begitu," sahut Naruto. Ia kembali bersikap tenang.

"Aku punya satu saran untukmu, Anak Muda," kata Shisui. "Sebaiknya kau memperbaiki sikapmu sebelum terlambat," kata Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya pernyataan simpati sesama bajingan. Nah, itu dia yang kau cari sejak tadi," sahut Shisui sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto langsung melupakan pertanyaannya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sui, kau harus pergi. Biar aku yang mengurus di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Shisui khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan. "Tidak, tapi tampaknya Hyde memutuskan untuk menjejak dunia malam ini," kata Sasuke.

Shisui mengumpat dan langsung mencampakkan celemeknya. Ia mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas sebelum melesat pergi.

"Aku akan mengabarimu! Tutup saja bar ini lebih cepat! Aku tak peduli!" teriak Shisui.

Sasuke tertawa lalu menatap Naruto. "Maafkan dia. Dia hanya senang karena anaknya akan lahir hari ini," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat kelahiran keponakanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa menunggu. Toh, aku punya kesabaran ekstra untuk hal-hal seperti ini," kata Sasuke, melirik Naruto dengan penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Bar tanpa Shisui pasti akan sangat kacau," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Sasuke melirik ke sekitar Naruto, para gadis tampak meneteskan air liur ketika menatap Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik. "Tidak. Cukup menjauh saja dari bar," kata Sasuke dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengamatimu bekerja?"

"Kau akan menggangguku!"

"Aku hanya akan duduk diam dan mengamatimu," kata Naruto bingung. "Bagian mananya yang mengganggu?"

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto dan menatap tepat ke mata Naruto. "Bukan kau yang akan mengganggu, melainkan para gadis yang terus saja meneteskan air liur saat kau lewat di hadapan mereka! Aku tidak mau bar dipenuhi gadis-gadis semacam itu," kata Sasuke, lalu beranjak pergi ke bar. Bergabung bersama bartender lainnya.

Naruto mengamati sekeliling dan mendapati kalau perkataan Sasuke memang benar, walau secara harfiah tidak ada yang meneteskan air liur, tapi tatapan mereka sudah menunjukkan semuanya.

Biasanya Naruto akan merasa tersanjung dengan semua perhatian yang didapatkannya, akan tetapi malam ini ia merasa amat muak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari bar itu dan menunggu Sasuke selesai di bekerja di dalam mobilnya saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengelap gelas terakhir dan meletakkannya di dalam rak. Ia lalu melepaskan celemeknya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Keponakan laki-lakinya sudah lahir dengan selamat dan kini seluruh anggota keluarga sedang merayakan kelahiran sang pewaris. Sasuke sendiri masih harus menunggu hingga besok baru bisa menjenguk kakaknya. Malam ini dia sangat lelah karena pengunjung yang lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Meninggalkan meja bar, Sasuke mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengganti pakaiannya di toilet. Setelah itu, Sasuke keluar lewat pintu samping. Ia sudah memastikan kalau semua pintu dan jendela telah terkunci dan tak ada orang lagi di dalam bar kecuali penjaga yang memang dibayar untuk tinggal di sana.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Aku baru berpikir untuk menyusulmu ke dalam," suara Naruto membuat Sasuke melonjak kaget.

"Jangan muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam sebelum melangkah pergi dengan marah.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya sedang menunggumu, lalu kau muncul, itu saja," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka dikejutkan dari belakang!" kata Sasuke sementara ia melangkah cepat menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke hingga menghadap ke arahnya. "Jangan marah begitu, aku betul-betul tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?! Bukankah kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"

Naruto memberikan senyum menawannya pada Sasuke. "Aku menunggumu. Kupikir aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," kata Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di sini. Aku juga sudah biasa pulang saat dini hari. Jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa kurang suatu apapun! Kau tidak usah repot-repot menungguku!"

"Kau itu temanku sekarang. Sudah merupakan sifatku untuk tidak mengabaikan keselamatan teman," kata Naruto.

Ya, sangat peduli, batin Sasuke sinis.

Akan tetapi dia memperlembut suaranya ketika menjawab Naruto. "Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain," kata Sasuke.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengecup penggung tangannya. "Kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali," kata Naruto, tatapannya mengunci tatapan Sasuke dan sejenak mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Sasuke menatap mata biru indah yang menatapnya dengan serius itu.

Ada yang salah di sini. Seharusnya Sasuke-lah yang memesona Naruto, bukan yang sebaliknya. Akan tetapi menatap mata Naruto malah membuat Sasuke seolah meleleh seperti lilin yang terbakar api. Sasuke memarahi dirinya sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Sasuke dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar," kata Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menolak.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**D** **isclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

 **By : HatsuKris**

 **Pair : Naruto x Sasuke**

 **Warning : BL (** **Shonen-ai** **), OOC, OC**

 **DON'T** **READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR MY STORY** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Naruto, Yahiko, Kris, dan Shikamaru berkumpul di salah satu cafe ekslusif langganan mereka. Keempatnya duduk di sofa empuk yang besar sambil memegang minuman masing-masing.

Naruto memutar-mutar gelas minumannya dengan melamun, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau teman-temannya saling bertukar pandangan.

"Naruto, apa kabar bartender manismu itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Kris dan Yahiko melemparkan tatapan mengancam padanya, tapi Shikamaru cuek saja.

"Biasa saja," sahut Naruto tanpa menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau masih menemuinya?" tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apa kau jadi menyukainya?" tanya Yahiko.

Naruto meletakkan gelas minumannya dan bersandar di sandaran sofa. Ia menatap ketiga temannya. "Menurut kalian bagaimana? Baru kali ini aku merasa tertarik sejauh ini pada seseorang. Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padaku?"

"Dia meninjumu dan kau jatuh cinta padanya? Sungguh ironis," kata Kris.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," tukas Naruto.

"Lalu apa penjelasan yang bisa kau berikan atas tingkahmu ini?" tanya Kris.

Naruto merengut. "Aku tidak tau," jawabnya jujur.

"Kami heran denganmu, Naru. Kami pikir kau hanya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai. Akan tetapi sekarang kami mulai bertanya-tanya apakah tindakanmu ini didasari atas ego yang terluka ataukah memang karena kau merasa tertarik pada pemuda itu," kata Yahiko.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada seorang bartender seperti dia?! Ingat siapa dia dan siapa kita!" sergah Naruto serta merta. "Aku tidak mungkin serius dengannya. Dia itu sama seperti yang lain, hanya selingan!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Naruto. Kau akan menyesal nantinya," kata Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan jengkel. Temannya yang satu itu memang sedikit bicara, tetapi sekalinya dia diberi kesempatan bicara maka kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibirnya pasti sangat menusuk nurani. Dan sekarang adalah salah satunya.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!" kata Naruto dan meraih minumannya. Ia meneguknya hingga tandas dan memberi tanda pada pelayan agar mengisi gelasnya lagi.

Shikamaru angkat bahu dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Kris dan Yahiko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena bosan, Kris pun mengajak Yahiko ke arah panggung musik dan meminjam gitar dan piano. Keduanya lalu bermain menghibur para tamu seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan.

Naruto memperhatikan teman-temannya, akan tetapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sedetik dia memikirkan mengenai Sasuke, akan tetapi detik berikutnya ia langsung memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya tadi.

Memang benar, sikapnya belakangan ini memang agak sedikit tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto sendiri sadar kalau dirinya seperti terobsesi akan keberadaan Sasuke. pemuda itu begitu menyita perhatiannya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang dikenalnya, Sasuke sangat jujur dan blak-blakan saat berbicara dengannya. Meskipun kerap kali kata-kata pemuda itu menyentil egonya, tapi Naruto menyukai cara Sasuke berinteraksi dengannya. Seolah-olah pemuda itu menganggapnya sama seperti lelaki biasa, bukannya putra seorang multimilyuner yang dipuja-puja banyak orang.

Sasuke unik. Bukan hanya sikap dan cara bicaranya yang tidak dibuat-buat, akan tetapi kesederhanaan yang diperlihatkan Sasuke membuat Naruto kagum. Tapi hati seseorang siapa yang tau, mungkin saja pemuda itu belum menunjukan sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu dia berniat mengajak Sasuke berbelanja atau pergi ke butik langganannya, biasanya gadis-gadis menyukainya. Dia tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Sekarang kau menunjukkan senyum khas orang kasmaran," komentar Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung menghapus senyumnya dan memasang ekspresi datar saat menatap Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sok polos.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Sangkal saja terus, dan kau akan lihat akibatnya," kata Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Sayangnya hanya itu kesenangan yang saat ini aku miliki," kata Shikamaru cuek.

Naruto tergoda untuk mencekik Shikamaru saat itu juga. Akan tetapi dia mengabaikan desakan hatinya itu dan menyesap minumannya dengan perlahan.

Ia akan mengajak Sasuke berkencan. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya nanti. Toh, Naruto memang sudah biasa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan banyak perempuan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya dan langsung disapa oleh bunyi klakson mobil. Ia terlonjak dan langsung menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ketika berbalik, dia mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Naruto?" sapa Sasuke.

"Ada waktu?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri mobil Naruto, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada satupun bodiguardnya yang keluar selangkah saja dari pintu itu.

Untunglah Sasuke dengan tegas melarang satupun dari mereka menunjukkan diri sebelum diminta. Walau Sasuke yakin saat ini mereka berlima pasti tengah mengawasinya dari kamera CCTV yang terpasang entah di mana di pintu gerbang itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," kata Naruto.

"Kencan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Sasuke. Wah, seorang Tuan Muda Uzumaki mengajaknya berkencan? Sasuke sama sekali tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya ini.

"Ya. Naiklah," kata Naruto seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri untuk sejenak dan tidak langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan seksama. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang direncanakan oleh Naruto? Apakah ia sedang merencanakan taruhan baru bersama teman-temannya yang brengsek itu? Ataukah memang rencana Sasuke telah berhasil?

"Ayo naik," kata Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mau diajak ke tempat-tempat aneh," kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada. Dan aku pastikan, kau akan menyukainya," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke dan naik ke mobil Naruto.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya acara dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke saat mobil mulai melaju ke jalanan.

"Tidak. Mereka memiliki hobi dan kegiatan berbeda denganku di pagi hari," kata Naruto.

"Ya, karena di malam hari hobi dan kegiatan kalian sama," timpal Sasuke, tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk mengomentari kebiasaan hidup mewah yang Naruto dan teman-temannya jalani.

Naruto tertawa. "Benar. Pada malam hari, kami adalah satu kesatuan," kata Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, mobil Naruto memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah gedung bernuansa putih yang terlihat berkelas. Naruto lalu menghentikan mobilnya dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada petugas valet. Kemudian digandengnya tangan Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Dan sialnya dia baru sadar, Naruto membawanya ke salah satu desainer pakaian yang sering didatangi Sasuke. Kalau sampai identitas Sasuke ketahuan di sini, maka semua rencananya untuk memberi Naruto pelajaran akan sia-sia. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Kita akan mencari pakaian yang bagus untukmu. Aku kenal salah satu desainer yang paling terkenal di antara teman-temanku. Deidara," kata Naruto.

"Naruto, aku harus ke toilet. Bisa tidak, kau menungguku di suatu tempat?" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di butik Deidara. Kalau kau tak bisa menemukan tempatnya, kau bisa menghubungiku," kata Naruto.

"Aku pasti bisa menemukannya," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke sekilas. "Jangan terlalu yakin, gedung ini cukup luas dan bukan hanya butik Deidara yang ada di dalam sini," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mundur sedikit dari sentuhan Naruto. "Aku bisa bertanya," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu," kata Naruto.

Begitu Naruto sudah menjauh, Sasuke langsung berlari. Ia berlari ke arah kantor Deidara, memotong jalan dengan menggunakan lift khusus dan langsung menuju ruangan pribadi Deidara. Sekretaris Deidara menyambutnya dengan senyuman, tapi Sasuke langsung melesat ke dalam kantor Deidara.

"Sasuke! Senang melihatmu datang kemari, un! Selamat, kudengar kau sekarang menjadi seorang paman," sapa Deidara.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu! Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk memeperingatkan seluruh stafmu agar berpura-pura tidak mengenalku!" seru Sasuke seraya manghambur ke arah Deidara.

Deidara adalah teman Itachi, sehingga Sasuke bukan orang asing lagi di kantor Deidara. Hampir seluruh staf Deidara mengenali Sasuke sebagai Tuan Muda dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Lakukan saja demi aku, oke?" pinta Sasuke.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan Tobi, sekeretaris Deidara masuk ke dalam. "Ada tamu, Senpai. Ini kartu namanya. Dia meminta waktu khusus darimu untuk melayani pesanannya," kata Tobi dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Deidara.

"Itu pasti dia! Dei, tolong aku dan lakukan seperti yang aku minta tadi! sekarang aku harus pergi! Tobi, bisa antar aku ke pintu darurat? Dan tolong tahan dia agar tidak menyadari keberadaanku!" kata Sasuke dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung menuju pintu darurat yang hanya segelintir orang yang tau.

"Pergilah dan lakukan apa yang Sasuke minta," kata Deidara. Lalu ia mengamati kartu nama di tangannya dan alisnya terangkat saat membaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Uzumaki Naruto? Wah, wah, Suke… banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan," kata Deidara.

Deidara segera keluar dari ruangan pribadinya untuk menemui Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di butiknya. Lelaki itu sedang melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada di manekin dan juga yang tergantung di rak. Deidara segera menghampirinya.

"Tidak kusangka akan kedatangan tamu sepentingmu," kata Deidara.

Naruto berbalik dan mengulas senyum kepada Deidara. "Hai, Dei, lama tak jumpa ya?" sapa Naruto.

"Ya, sejak kau kemari terakhir kali dengan perempuan cerewet yang menyebut dirinya berkelas itu," kata Deidara. "Kuharap kali ini kau membawa yang lebih baik dari itu," kata Deidara lagi seraya mengantar Naruto untuk melihat-lihat koleksi terbarunya.

"Kali ini aku mengajak seorang pemuda dan dia jauh lebih pintar dari mereka," kata Naruto. "Kau pasti menyukainya. Dia agak unik," tambah Naruto.

Deidara mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau terdengar sangat memujinya. Apakah aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta kali ini?" tanya Deidara.

Naruto tertawa. "Jangan berasumsi terlalu jauh. Aku hanya menyukai sikap terus terangnya. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Baiklah, kalau memang kau berkata begitu. Lalu mana dia?" tanya Deidara.

Tak berapa lama setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Sasuke muncul, diantar oleh Tobi sendiri. Bedanya sekarang Tobi bersikap sopan dan menjaga jarak layaknya seorang pegawai butik dengan pelanggannya.

"Itu dia," kata Naruto dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Dei, ini Sasuke. Sasuke, dia Deidara, pemilik butik ini. Dia akan membantumu memilih pakaian yang cocok denganmu," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pakaian," kata Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya. Aku berani jamin hal itu. Ayo, Dei, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik!" kata Naruto dan mendorong punggung Sasuke perlahan ke arah Deidara.

"pemuda yang manis, Naruto. Baiklah, Tuan, pakaian seperti apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Deidara kepada Sasuke.

Ia melemparkan tatapan menatang kepada Sasuke yang tampak tidak senang. Hebat juga, napas Sasuke tenang terkendali padahal dia berlarian ke sana-kemari.

"Aku tidak suka pakaian yang berlebihan," kata Sasuke. "Kalau kau bisa memberiku sebuah jeans dan kaos, maka aku akan membayarnya," kata Sasuke, sengaja meminta sesuatu yang tidak dijual oleh Deidara.

Deidara tertawa. "Aku punya setelan sederhana yang akan tampak memukau di tubuhmu. Ayo, ikutlah denganku untuk mencobanya," kata Deidara dan menggiring Sasuke ke ruang pengepasan pakaian.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berhubungan dengan Naruto," kata Deidara saat mereka sudah aman di bilik pengepasan.

"Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki itu. Semua ini ada alasannya," kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Apa itu kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya Deidara.

"Dia menjadikanku taruhan beberapa minggu yang lalu," kata Sasuke setelah terdiam sejenak.

"Lelaki brengsek. Mereka memang sering bertaruh. Kau bukanlah yang pertama, Sasu. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau masih bersamanya kalau kau tau dirimu dijadikan taruhan olehnya," kata Deidara seraya memilihkan sebuah setelan dari dalam lemari kaca.

"Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari rencanaku," kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pakaiannya dan memakai pakaian yang disodorkan oleh Deidara.

"Kau tak ingin memberitau aku apa rencanamu?" kata Deidara.

"Hmm, ingat apa yang dilakukan Itachi setahun yang lalu pada Shisui?" kata Sasuke.

Deidara terdiam beberapa detik sebelum dia membelalak. "Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak senekat Nii-chan. Aku hanya akan memberinya sedikit pelajaran mengenai perasaan yang tersakiti. Aku akan membuka matanya agar sadar bagaimana rasanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh orang lain," kata Sasuke. "Hanya itu."

"Astaga, kau mungkin akan berakhir dalam pernikahan seperti Itachi," kata Deidara memperingatkan.

"Sudah kubilang itu takkan terjadi, aku bukan Itachi" bantah Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Deidara seraya menggantungkan pakaian-pakaian lain yang dibawanya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan senyum puas dan raut terpesona yang tak bisa disembunyikan. "Ya, lumayan" jawabnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Deidara dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Akan tetapi suaranya dibuat semasam buah yang belum matang. "Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian ini! Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman bergerak dan tidak praktis!" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kau akan memakai pakaian itu. Dei, aku akan membelinya. Buat saja notanya," kata Naruto.

Selama beberapa jam selanjutnya, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke seluruh pertokoan berkelas yang diketahuinya. Sasuke dibelikan segala macam aksesoris pelengkap pakaiannya, jam tangan dan juga beberapa pasang sepatu.

Naruto juga mengajak Sasuke makan di restoran bintang lima dan setelahnya mengajak pemuda itu untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di pantai.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tepi pantai sambil memandangi matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di cakrawala. Keduanya memegang sekaleng minuman dingin di tangannya dan duduk dalam diam. Angin mempermainkan rambut Sasuke dan membuatnya berantakan.

"Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak datang ke pantai umum seperti ini," kata Naruto sembari menyesap minumannya.

"Memangnya kau hanya mau pergi ke tempat-tempat yang memasang plang bertuliskan 'privat' saja?" sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu," kata Naruto. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau sering pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk membantu Shisui atau menemani Itachi. Tapi waktu kecil aku dan keluargaku sering pergi ke pantai. Ayah biasanya akan membelikan Itachi dan aku sebuah kalung atau gelang yang dijual oleh penjual keliling," kata Sasuke, mengenang masa-masa kecilnya yang sangat menyenangkan saat perusahaan Ayahnya tidak semaju sekarang.

Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling dan melihat sebuah kios tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membelikan Sasuke sebuah cinderamata. Ia pun berdiri.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Naruto dan langsung berlari pergi.

Sasuke mengamati saat Naruto berhenti di sebuah kios dan tak sampai beberapa saat kemudian lelaki itu berlari-lari kecil dan kembali ke tempatnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ulurkan tanganmu," kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke, akan tetapi dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto langsung meraih tangan Sasuke dan memasangkan sesuatu ke tangan Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengamati gelang kerang di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menatap Naruto. "Untukku?" tanyanya.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, sekaligus untuk mengembalikan kenangan masa kecilmu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat, lalu mengamati gelang yang melingkari tangannya. Kenapa Naruto bersikap begitu baik padanya? Kenapa lelaki itu harus bersikap berlawanan dengan bayangan Sasuke? Sekarang Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya mengenai penilaiannya terhadap Naruto.

Apakah sebenarnya lelaki itu berhati baik? Apakah Sasuke telah salah menilai? Sasuke tak tau. Ia merasa gamang. Akan tetapi tindakan Naruto ini membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke.

"Kau senang? Aku sebenarnya ingin membelikan kiosnya sekalian, tapi kupikir itu agak berlebihan," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa. "Terima kasih. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada barang-barang mewah yang kau beli tadi," kata Sasuke.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang. Nanti malam kau harus ke Raven's 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, Shisui masih belum mau berpisah dengan putra tercintanya," kata Sasuke seraya menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan pantai dan melaju pulang.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke lebih banyak diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Di benaknya terus berputar-putar mengenai sikap Naruto padanya selama seharian ini. Kenapa setelah mengenal Naruto, Sasuke justru malah merasa bahwa apa yang Naruto tunjukkan tidak sama dengan dirinya yang asli. Dan sekarang Sasuke dilanda keraguan untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Akhirnya mobil Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu," kata Naruto. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dashboar mobilnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil apa yang Naruto sodorkan padanya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah undangan pesta, dengan tinta emas dan pita pada sampulnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pertanyaan tersirat.

"Itu undangan pesta yang akan aku adakan akhir pekan ini. Aku ingin kau datang dengan pakaian yang kubelikan tadi," kata Naruto.

"Aku? Datang ke pesta berkelas seperti ini sebagai tamu?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku ini seorang bartender, Naruto. Setelan bagus dan perhiasan semahal apapun tidak akan bisa mengubah itu semuanya," kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan mengarahkan wajah pemuda itu ke arahnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata Sasuke. "Malam itu anggap saja kau adalah Cinderella," kata Naruto. "Tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan statusmu dalam pestaku karena mereka semua akan tau bahwa aku yang mengundangmu. Bukan sebagai bartender, melainkan sebagai tamu istimewaku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dan sekejap ia terperosok ke kedalaman mata lelaki itu. sejenak Sasuke melupakan rencananya dan berharap situasinya dan Naruto tidaklah serumit ini.

Seandainya mereka berdua hanya dua orang dewasa dan saling jatuh cinta, Sasuke mungkin akan menerima undangan itu dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi semuanya tidaklah seperti itu.

"Aku harap kau mau datang," kata Naruto.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bagus. Aku akan menantikannya," kata Naruto.

Keduanya masih bertatapan. Naruto menatap lekat Sasuke, tangannya membelai pipi Sasuke. Lalu dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Pandangan keduanya terkunci dan semakin dekat wajah mereka, pandangan Sasuke meredup.

Harusnya dia mendorong Naruto menjauh. Harusnya dia langsung turun dari mobil Naruto dan bukannya membiarkan Naruto menciumnya. Harusnya ia mengingat rencananya…

Semua pikiran Sasuke lenyap ketika bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut. Hanya berupa sapuan ringan di atas bibirnya, lalu Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap mata Naruto.

"Mungkin aku menyukaimu," kata Naruto perlahan.

"Jangan," kata Sasuke. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak kau yakini sepenuhnya."

Naruto menjauh dan keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di luar, Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan mereka hari itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau akan datang kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Akan kuusahakan," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti," kata Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke memandangi sampai mobil Naruto menghilang di kejauhan, kemudian berbalik.

Pintu gerbang segera terbuka saat ia melangkah mendekat. Dua orang bodiguardnya keluar menyambutnya dan meminta barang-barang Sasuke. Sasuke menyerahkannya pada mereka.

"Harus saya bawa ke mana barang-barang ini, tuan?"

Sasuke sudah hampir menyuruh mereka untuk membuangnya, akan tetapi lalu ia berubah pikiran.

"Simpan saja di tempat yang layak. Di bagian belakang ruang ganti, mungkin," kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengempaskan diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Diraihnya undangan party dari Naruto dan diamatinya baik-baik.

Inilah yang dia nantikan, kesempatan untuk membalas Naruto. Tapi kenapa ketika jalan sudah terbuka lebar di depan matanya, dia malah merasa ada yang salah? Naruto itu playboy penghancur hati wanita. Sudah sepantasnya kalau Sasuke memberinya pelajaran mewakili semua orang yang pernah disakitinya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya. Pipinya terasa memanas saat mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Kenapa ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan Naruto menciumnya?

Lamunan Sasuke terusik oleh bunyi ponselnya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari-cari ponselnya di dalam tasnya. Begitu ketemu, ia langsung menjawab telepon itu.

"Sasuke! Kau harus pulang sekarang juga!" seruan Itachi membuat Sasuke terkaget-kaget.

"Nii, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku ingin kau datang ke rumah malam ini juga! Kau belum menjenguk Hyde sekali pun sejak aku melahirkannya!" kata Itachi. "Dan ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan," tambahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau mendengarnya dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku punya banyak sumber informasi, Sasuke. Dan kau hutang banyak penjelasan padaku! Datanglah ke rumah malam ini, oke?"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus minta ijin cuti pada Shisui," kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurusnya. Dia harus kembali ke bar. Itu lebih baik daripada dia menjaga Hyde layaknya anjing penjaga!" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa. "Dia pasti memuja Hyde. Baiklah, aku akan datang," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Bagus! Sampai jumpa nanti!" kata Itachi sebelum menutup telepon.

Sasuke melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dan kembali berbaring telentang. Lama dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bukannya menjernihkan pikirannya, yang ada dia malah semakin kusut saja.

"Ahh, aku ini kenapa sih?!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya, rumah keluarganya, dengan diantarkan oleh kepala pelayan keluarganya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah menghentak karena kesal. Ia menakuti hampir setiap pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Hanya ketika akan memasuki kamar Itachi saja Sasuke mengendalikan kekesalannya dan memasang wajah biasa saja, yang dia harapkan bisa mengecoh kakaknya.

Pintu dibukakan dan Sasuke pun melangkah masuk. Dia langsung disambut oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Sekarang Sasuke tau dari mana Itachi tau apa yang ia lakukan. Deidara pasti sudah menceritakannya, belum lagi Shisui. Lelaki itu pasti takkan menjaga rahasia apapun dari Itachi.

"Hai, semuanya…" sapa Sasuke.

Itachi bangun dari duduknya dan menyapa Sasuke dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Sasuke! Aku senang melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu belakangan ini?" tanya Itachi sambil menggiring Sasuke ke sofa dan menempatkan Sasuke di antara dirinya dan Deidara. Sebuah posisi skak mati yang akan membuat Sasuke terjebak sampai Itachi selesai menginterogasinya.

"Nah, basa-basinya kita lewatkan saja. Ceritakan padaku mengenai Naruto ini," kata Itachi ketika Sasuke telah duduk.

Sasuke harus menahan diri agar tidak mengeluh layaknya anak lima tahun. Sebagai gantinya ia menatap Itachi dan Deidara dengan lelah. "Kenapa kalian tidak meninggalkanku dengan urusanku sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Meninggalkanmu berbuat gila?! Tidak, Suke. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh semacam ini!" sahut Itachi.

"Hal bodoh apa?!" sergah Sasuke. "Kau dulu melakukannya! Dan lihatlah hasilnya, kau berhasil mengubah seorang lelaki brengsek menjadi seorang suami dan Ayah pemuja anaknya!"

"Aku dan kau berbeda, Sasuke. Aku mungkin beruntung karena Shisui mencintaiku pada akhirnya dan memperjuangkanku mati-matian. Tapi berbeda denganmu. Kau tidak tau apakah Naruto akan mencintaimu setengah mati atau tidak!" kata Itachi. "Hatimu dipertaruhkan, Suke."

"Aku memang tidak berniat sejauh itu! Aku hanya ingin membuat dia sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain seenaknya! Aku tidak peduli apakah pada akhirnya dia akan jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak!" sahut Sasuke.

"Menurut pengamatanku, lelaki itu sedang dalam tahap jatuh cinta padamu," kata Deidara. "Jika saja kau mau memperhatikan tatapannya saat melihatmu dibutikku, kau pun pasti akan memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku."

"Aku ada di sana, Dei, kau ingat kan?" sahut Sasuke jengkel.

"Apakah dia seplayboy yang digosipkan?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku beberapa kali didatangi olehnya. Dan ya, dengan perempuan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi baru kali ini dia membawa seorang pemuda dan aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya melihat Naruto turun tangan sendiri dalam memilihkan pakaian dan assesoris yang cocok dengan pakaian itu," kata Deidara.

"Pakaiannya aku buang," sela Sasuke dengan cuek.

Itachi dan Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Keduanya tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Kalian tidak berpikir aku akan mau memakai pakaian yang dia belikan kan? Apa kalian lupa kalau aku berniat untuk memberinya pelajaran agar lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain?" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi pakaian itu sangat bagus! Mengapa kau membuangnya?! Dia kan memilihnya sendiri untukmu!" seru Deidara tak percaya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, ia tak bisa berkata jujur bahwa pakaian itu ia simpan di suatu tempat di dalam lemari pakaiannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Toh, dia membelikannya untukku, jadi terserah aku mau mengapakan pakaian itu," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lebih dari ini, Nii-chan. Dia pantas mendapatkannya! Dia telah menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Bisa jadi dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain!" kata Sasuke.

Itachi dan Deidara saling bertukar pandangan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Kedua pria itu sama-sama meragukan perkataan Sasuke, akan tetapi mereka cukup bijak untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh dari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjenguk keponakan barumu?" tanya Itachi.

"Di mana dia? Aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Sasuke, menyambut gencatan senjata itu dengan suka cita.

Itachi bangkit dan menuju ke sebuah pintu penghubung. Ia menghilang sebentar sebelum kembali dengan sebuah buntelan mungil di tangannya. Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri kakaknya untuk melihat bayi yang dipuja semua orang itu.

"Hmm, dia setampan ayahnya," kata Sasuke. "Kuharap dia tidak akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya kelak," tambah Sasuke sambil mengagumi Hyde yang tengah tertidur.

"Mau menggendongnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Bolehkah?" sahut Sasuke dan menerima Hyde dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut dirinya akan menyakiti bayi yang tampak rapuh itu hanya dengan sentuhan ringan sekalipun. "Dia ringan sekali…" bisik Sasuke.

"Dia akan menjadi sebesar ayahnya," kata Itachi dengan nada penuh cinta.

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap kakaknya yang tampak bahagia. Sepertinya pernikahan sangat cocok untuk kakaknya itu karena sekarang Itachi tampak jauh lebih lembut daripada dulu. Mungkin sebagian karena Shisui juga. Mereka berdua seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tatapan cinta di mata Itachi membuat Sasuke merasa iri. Kakaknya telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Sementara Sasuke malah bermain-main dengan hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah Itachi, Sasuke mampir ke Raven's sebentar. Ia tidak berniat bekerja, hanya sekedar membeli minuman. Begitu masuk, ia langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya yang bekerja di sana. Setelah melemparkan senyum dan anggukan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga sampai di depan bar. Shisui menyambutnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Kupikir kau sedang bersama dengan Hyde dan Itachi," kata Shisui.

Sasuke memutari meja bar dan duduk di atasnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan perlahan seraya menatap lantai. "Memang aku habis dari sana," kata Sasuke. "Tolong buatkan aku sesuatu yang agak keras. Aku butuh minuman untuk menjernihkan pikiranku," kata Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh Shisui langsung membuatkan minuman sesuai dengan pesanan Sasuke. Ia mengangsurkan gelas pada Sasuke yang langsung disambut dengan ucapan terima kasih oleh Sasuke.

"Mau bertukar cerita?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia meminum minumannya dengan perlahan dan menatap botol-botol yang berjajar rapi di dalam rak kaca.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada kakakku?" tanya Sasuke.

Shisui memberi tanda agar salah satu pegawainya menggantikan posisinya, sementara ia mengajak Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya. Setelah pintu tertutup di belakang mereka, Sasuke duduk di sofa dan Shisui duduk di balik mejanya. Shisui meluruskan kakinya di bawah meja sementara kesepuluh jarinya terjalin di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Shisui.

"Hanya ingin tau apa yang membuat kakakku begitu memujamu," kata Sasuke.

Shisui tertawa dan membuka sebotol wine yang selalu disimpannya di dalam pendingin kecil di bawah mejanya. "Kau salah, Suke, akulah yang memujanya," kata Shisui. "Sebelum bertemu dengan Itachi, aku adalah bajingan bertangan dingin. Aku tidak akan segan menghajar siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku juga takkan memilih-milih orang saat sedang merasa kesal. Intinya, aku ini brengsek luar dalam," kata Shisui. Dia menyesap winenya dengan perlahan.

"Tapi sekarang kau berubah kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Pribadiku itu masih ada, tersimpan jauh di dasar jiwaku. Aku hanya menekannya sedemikian rupa karena aku sadar aku ingin melindungi Itachi, bukannya menjauhkannya dariku," kata Shisui.

Sasuke menatap gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan muram. "Apa menurutmu aku juga bisa mengubah Naruto? Dia sudah menyakiti hati banyak orang. Harus ada orang yang mengajarkannya untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain kan?"

"Dan kau memutuskan bahwa dirimu bisa?" tanya Shisui. "Hati-hati Sasuke, kau sedang bermain api."

Sasuke merengut. "Kenapa semua orang memberiku nasihat yang sama?!" gerutunya.

"Itu karena kami peduli padamu, Nak," kata Shisui. Sasuke hanya diam. "Oh ya, tadi dia datang kemari. Tapi kukatakan kalau kau sedang pergi menjenguk kakakmu, jadi dia pulang dan hanya meninggalkan pesan untukmu," kata Shisui.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud pesannya. Dia hanya mengatakan agar aku mengingatkanmu tentang janjimu padanya," kata Shisui. "Memangnya apa yang kau janjikan padanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan hal yang penting," sahutnya pelan.

"Kalau memang bukan hal penting lalu kenapa kau gelisah?" tanya Shisui.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memutar-mutar tangkai gelasnya dan melihat cairan keemasan yang bergoyang di dalamnya. Benar, apa yang membuat perasaan Sasuke berubah melankolis begini? Ia bahkan belum membalas Naruto, masih ada kesempatan untuk membatalkan semuanya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa menentukan pilihannya?

Sasuke terus menambah minumannya, bahkan setelah Shisui pergi. Sasuke menghabiskan sebotol wine sendirian. Ia butuh minuman saat ini. Dan meskipun ia sering menyuguhkan minuman kepada banyak orang, Sasuke tidaklah sekuat itu menahan pengaruh sebotol minuman. Jadi, saat Shisui kembali ke kantornya setelah menutup bar, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah bergelung di sofa tunggalnya, tertidur.

"Dasar… kau sangat mirip dengan Itachi," kata Shisui sambil memandangi Sasuke yang tidur sambil memeluk botol kosong. "Ya Tuhan… dia menghabiskan sebotol wine milikku!" Shisui menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Shisui menghela napas dan menyingkirkan botol wine kosong di tangan Sasuke, lalu membopong pemuda itu keluar. Setelah memberikan beberapa perintah pada anak buahnya, Shisui meninggalkan bar dengan Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar bartendermu?" tanya Yahiko.

Malam itu mereka semua, Yahiko, Kris, dan juga Shikamaru, ada di pesta yang diadakan oleh Naruto. Keempatnya duduk di satu sofa panjang yang sama dengan ditemani gelas minuman masing-masing. Kris memeluk seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang baru saja dikenalnya, sementara Yahiko lebih memilih menikmati minuman bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Kurasa dia sudah mulai terjebak, kawan," kata Kris sambil menyikut Naruto yang sejak tadi memandangi ponselnya.

"Hubungi saja dia, apa susahnya?" kata Yahiko.

"Diam kalian," kata Naruto. Tetapi dia memang menghubungi Sasuke.

Naruto sejak tadi khawatir Sasuke tidak akan datang. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke ke ponselnya, akan tetapi tak sekalipun pemuda itu mengangkat telepon atau membalas SMSnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak tenang.

"Bartendermu belum datang ya?" sindir Shikamaru.

Naruto meliriknya dengan sinis. Akan tetapi dia tidak mengurusi ledekan Shikamaru. Sebaliknya, Naruto terus berusaha menghubungi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke memasuki ruangan pesta dengan langkah angkuh. Dia tidak menggunakan pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Naruto, sebaliknya ia malah mengenakan jeans dan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan jika pergi ke Raven's. Sasuke sengaja tampil sepembangkang mungkin, menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan juga dandanan gothic yang ia yakini akan membuat Naruto terperangah tak percaya.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan rencananya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Ia mengesampingkan perasaannya yang terus berteriak melarangnya meneruskan rencananya ini. Ia tidak mau ada yang mengganggu konsentrasinya saat ini. Ia ingin memberi pelajaran pada Naruto dan itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Dengan langkah percaya diri dan tatapan memandang rendah ke sekeliling, Sasuke masuk semakin dalam ruangan. Mengabaikan dering ponsel di tangannya dan tatapan kaget orang-orang. Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah Naruto, yang tampaknya belum menyadari kedatangannya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu masih akan duduk tenang bersama teman-temannya.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam gelas cocktail di atas meja yang ia lewati, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut beberapa gadis yang duduk di meja tersebut. Akhirnya saat ia sudah berada cukup dekat dengan meja yang ditempati Naruto, barulah salah satu teman Naruto menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menyikut Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Mereka pun bertatapan.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan tatapan masih tertancap pada Sasuke. Naruto sama sekali tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia membayangkan akan melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian yang sudah sengaja dipilihkannya tempo hari. Akan tetapi bayangannya sama sekali tidak mempersiapkannya untuk menerima apa yang kini tengah ditatapnya. Naruto merasakan amarah perlahan bangkit dalam dirinya saat ia melangkah ke arah Sasuke diikuti tatapan seluruh orang yang ada di pesta itu.

Sasuke berhenti di hadapan Naruto dan membalas tatapan membara Naruto dengan tenang. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegelisahannya saat membalas tatapan marah Naruto. Betapa ia lupa kalau tatapan Naruto mampu membuatnya terpaku. Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya secara mental dan memasang topeng tanpa perasaan.

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Naruto geram.

"Harusnya kau sudah tau apa maksud semua ini," kata Sasuke. "Kau yang memulainya kan?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apapun, Sasuke langsung meraih kerah kelepak jas Naruto dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat. Lalu dengan sengaja mencium bibirnya. Tarikan napas terkesiap di seluruh ruangan harusnya memberi Sasuke kepuasan, begitu pula dengan tatapan terkejut di mata Naruto. Akan tetapi kenapa justru kepedihan yang ia rasakan?

Sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan ke arah teman-teman Naruto. Sambil menatap Naruto, Sasuke berkata kepada teman-teman Naruto.

"Apa aku tidak mendapatkan taruhanku?" kata Sasuke.

Kris, Yahiko, dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. Lalu dengan enggan Kris mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil uang itu dan memamerkannya di depan wajah Naruto yang mengeras oleh amarah. Lalu ia merobek uang itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan menyebarkannya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa menjadikan orang lain sebagai bahan taruhan," kata Sasuke, lalu ia berbalik pergi.

Sasuke melangkah dengan tegas, menjauh dari Naruto yang berdiri mematung. Sasuke tak berani menoleh ke belakang sebelum berada jauh dari Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menatap tatapan kecewa dan sakit hati yang tampak di mata Naruto saat ia membongkar seluruh rencananya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu keluar, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto menepiskan tangan teman-temannya. Tatapan penuh amarah itu menancap pada Sasuke bagai anak panah yang dilesatkan, membuat dada Sasuke terasa sakit. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh gelang pemberian Naruto. Dari seluruh benda yang dibelikan Naruto, hanya gelang itu yang ia pakai. Dan sekarang semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke.

Rencananya memberi Naruto pelajaran mungkin telah berhasil. Akan tetapi dalam prosesnya, Sasuke telah kehilangan hatinya.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

 **Oh ya soal Itachi, silahkan bayangin sendiri bisa ShisuIta mpreg atau ShisuifemIta, menurut kalian lebih nyaman bacanya gimana ya terserah kalian aja.**

 **info aja sih, waktu nulis saya bayangin femItachi :D**

 **Ini fanfik udah tamat di fb, tapi pas copas ke ffn ketikan nya jadi gak beraturan, jadi harus di edit dulu, makanya saya postingnya klo ada waktu senggang aja**

 **Dan krna udah krja juga, jdi gak bisa sering2 mampir ke ffn, mungkin selanjutnya bakal aktif di wattpad aja deh**

 **HatsuKris mampir ya, hehee :D**

 **Makasih yg udah review, fav, follow de el el..**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke berdiri di balik meja bar dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia sedang mengelap gelas sembari menunggu bar dibuka. Sebulan telah berlalu sejak ia mempermalukan Naruto di depan seluruh teman-temannya, akan tetapi rasa sakit di hati Sasuke tak juga kunjung menghilang.

Gelang pemberian Naruto masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan tak sekalipun ia berniat untuk melepaskannya. Sasuke juga menolak bicara pada kakaknya perihal apa yang terjadi malam itu. Biar dirinya saja yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak mau orang lain tau apa yang telah terjadi pada hatinya. Ia tidak mau diberi tatapan kasihan. Ia tidak mau melihat tatapan menyalahkan dari mata setiap orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kau pulang saja," kata Shisui.

Sasuke mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan menatap Shisui dengan pandangan kosong. Hal itu membuat Shisui menghela napas lelah dan mengulangi ucapannya dengan lebih halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Sasuke, pulang sajalah. Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak. Sebulan belakangan kau sudah memforsir tenagamu dengan bekerja semalaman di sini. Ayah akan membunuhku kalau membiarkanmu seperti ini terus."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa bekerja lebih lama kalau saja kau mau mengijinkannya," tukas Sasuke.

"Jangan membual! Sekarang saja kau sudah seperti mayat hidup!" sergah Shisui. "Kalau kau menyesali perbuatanmu, temui dia dan minta maaflah! Kau pikir bersikap pengecut dan terus bersembunyi akan menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

Sasuke menatap Shisui dengan tajam. "Aku tidak menyesali apapun! Jaga ucapanmu, Shisui!"

"Terserah apa katamu, Nak. Tapi kau tampak menyedihkan! Pulang dan berpikirlah dengan lebih jernih!" kata Shisui.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" bentak Sasuke dan melemparkan gelas di tangannya hingga membentur meja dan pecah berkeping-keping. Suara gelas pecah itu menghentikan kegiatan di dalam bar. Seluruh pegawai yang ada di dalam sana menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan aku akan bekerja sesukaku! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku bos di sini, Sasuke. Aku bisa memecatmu sekarang juga," kata Shisui tenang.

Sasuke menatap Shisui tak percaya, lalu dengan sekali hentakan dia melepaskan celemeknya dan keluar dari bar. Dia menepiskan mantel hangat yang diserahkan oleh salah satu pegawai dan terus saja keluar. Shisui menatap kepergian Sasuke dan menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menyuruh para pegawainya untuk melanjutkan persiapan membuka bar. Shisui lalu menyusul Sasuke keluar.

Dia tidak perlu berjalan jauh karena dia langsung menemukan Sasuke sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku tak jauh dari bar. Shisui mengamati Sasuke sekilas sebelum menghampiri pemuda itu. Shisui pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Maafkan kata-kataku, Sasuke…" kata Shisui. "Tapi kau memang tampak menyedihkan," lanjut Shisui.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar. Ia sadar bahwa sikapnya selama sebulan belakangan ini sangat buruk. Ia sendiri heran kenapa belum ada yang mengatakan betapa egoisnya sikapnya belakangan ini. Gara-gara perbuatannya waktu itu, ia menjadi uring-uringan dan tidak jelas. Sekarang dia bahkan bersikap kasar pada Shisui.

Sasuke menatap sendu Shisui dan kelihatan hampir menangis. "Maafkan aku…" bisik Sasuke kemudian kembali menunduk.

Shisui mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan lembut. "Aku tidak biasa menghibur seseorang. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kau pulang ke rumah dan temui Itachi. Aku rasa dia pasti lebih bisa membantumu," kata Shisui.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau dia melihat aku seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tau juga. Apa bedanya memberitaunya sekarang atau nanti?"

"Tidak!" Sasuke bersikeras. "Ini kesalahanku dan akulah yang harus menanggungnya! Harusnya saat itu aku mendengarkan nasihat kalian semua, jadi semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini," kata Sasuke.

"Menyesal boleh saja, tapi jangan terus-terusan mengasihani diri sendiri, Sasuke. Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang aku kenal," kata Shisui. Sasuke kembali menatap Shisui. Shisui pun tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan buktikan kalau kau bisa. Kalau kau menyukainya, katakan padanya dengan caramu sendiri. Jangan pedulikan apa reaksinya. Yang paling utama adalah kau menyampaikan perasaanmu," kata Shisui.

"Apa kau bicara berdasarkan pengalaman?" tanya Sasuke.

Shisui meringis. "Ya, pengalaman yang luar biasa kalau boleh aku tambahkan," kata Shisui.

Sasuke mengusap matanya dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Sui. Kumohon kau jangan mengatakan apapun pada Itachi. Kalau dia sampai tau, aku takut dia akan mencari Naruto dan mencelakai lelaki itu," kata Sasuke.

Mengenali tabiat istrinya, Shisui hanya mengangguk. "Gunakan waktumu untuk berpikir. Kali ini lakukan saat kau benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan sampai kau terburu nafsu dan malah mengulangi hal yang sama lagi," kata Shisui.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku ini biang masalah saja," kata Sasuke sambil merengut.

"Memangnya bukan ya?" balas Shisui.

Sasuke meninju lengannya dengan main-main dan tertawa. Perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih ringan setelah bicara dengan Shisui. Dan ia akan mengikuti saran Shisui. Kali ini ia akan menggunakan waktunya sebanyak mungkin untuk berpikir. Ia akan memikirkan rencana barunya dengan sematang-matangnya agar ia tidak menyesal nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengamati semuanya. Meski tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke dan Shisui, tapi dia sudah cukup melihat semuanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada perasaan Naruto sedikit pun. Buktinya saja dia masih bisa tertawa bersama Shisui.

Tangan Naruto yang ada di kemudi mengencang hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan dia melajukan mobilnya memecah arus lalu lintas malam itu. Sirna sudah keinginannya untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia baru saja menemukan keberaniannya untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Ia hendak menuntut jawaban dari Sasuke atas apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Akan tetapi sepertinya semuanya percuma saja karena Sasuke tampaknya sudah melupakannya.

Naruto melaju dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia menghentikan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Ia membanting pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tatapan yang membuat tak seorang pun pelayan yang berani mendekatinya.

Naruto langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana ia menyimpan banyak minuman di sana, dan langsung disambut oleh keberadaan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk santai di salah satu sofanya. Di tangannya terdapat segelas minuman dan di atas meja terdapat sebotol vodka yang terbuka. Naruto menatap tak suka ke arah Shikamaru seraya mencampakkan jasnya ke atas sandaran kursi dan mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Naruto kasar.

"Berkunjung," kata Shikamaru santai.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dikunjungi!" sergah Naruto kesal. Ia menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk dan langsung menambah minuman lagi, tak peduli bahwa tenggorokannya terbakar oleh minuman yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Kau tampak seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati," komentar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak butuh dikomentari!" bentak Naruto.

Shikamaru menggoyangkan gelasnya dan mengamati cairan di dalam gelas. Ia tidak mengindahkan sikap buruk Naruto, sebaliknya dengan tenang dia mengeluarkan sebuah undangan pesta dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Tak mau melihatnya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil lalu.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan pesta," kata Naruto ketus.

"Kau mungkin akan tertarik dengan pesta yang ini," kata Shikamaru.

"Apa bedanya? Aku sedang tidak berniat untuk mengikuti pesta apapun alasannya," kata Naruto.

"Bahkan kalaupun di pesta itu kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru, langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Jangan menyebut namanya di sini," kata Naruto.

"Tak boleh menyebut namanya, tapi kau terus saja mencarinya? Kenapa kedengarannya lucu sekali, Naru?"

Naruto menggenggam tangkai gelasnya dengan erat, akan tetapi dia tidak membalas kata-kata Shikamaru. Sebaliknya, ia langsung menenggak minumannya hingga tandas. Naruto lalu mengisi gelasnya kembali.

"Kalau ini membantumu, datang ke pesta itu akan memberimu sebuah kejutan yang tak kau duga sama sekali."

"Aku sedang tidak menginginkan kejutan dalam bentuk apapun," ketus Naruto.

"Cobalah datang dan kau akan menerima kejutan itu. Tergantung dari sudut pandangmu, kejutan ini bisa jadi menyenangkan, atau mungkin akan menjadi buruk. Itu semua tergantung padamu dalam menyikapinya," kata Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Coba saja pikirkan dulu," kata Shikamaru sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Lama Naruto terdiam dengan gelas setengah terisi dalam genggamannya. Lalu diletakkannya gelas itu di atas meja dengan keras dan berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perlahan. Dia berusaha mengabaikan undangan yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, akan tetapi berulang kali matanya melirik undangan itu.

Akhirnya dengan kesal disambarnya undangan pesta itu dan membukanya. Pada undangan itu tertera tulisan elegan dengan tinta emas: _**Uchiha's Open House Party**_. Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Ia cukup mengenal nama itu karena keluarganya pernah mengadakan kerjasama bisnis dengan perusahaan keluarga itu. Bisa dibilang keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terkaya nomor tiga di negara ini. Siapapun pasti akan mengenal nama Uchiha yang memiliki banyak cabang usaha yang sukses. Dan sekarang keluarga itu mengadakan open house dalam rangka menyambut calon pewaris keluarga itu. Naruto memang pernah mendengar skandal tentang putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang menikahi seorang lelaki yang dulunya adalah lelaki paling tak bisa dipercaya oleh siapapun karena reputasinya yang kejam.

Sekarang pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepala Naruto. Kenapa Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan undangan ini? Sepengetahuan Naruto, pesta ini hanya diadakan untuk kalangan tertentu. Adanya koneksi dalam akan makin memuluskan jalan untuk mendapatkan undangan. Dan Naruto tidak pernah mendengar bahwa Shikamaru pernah membicarakan mengenai kerja sama apapun dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor. "Cari tau mengenai pesta keluarga Uchiha," kata Naruto sebelum memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Setelahnya, Naruto meraih gelasnya dan menuangkan minuman lagi. Perlahan ia menyesap wine-nya seraya menatap keluar jendela. Pikirannya terus saja dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok Sasuke. Naruto mendengus muak. Sepertinya malam ini ia takkan bisa tidur nyenyak. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya sejak ia mengenal Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dan kepala Itachi menyembul di ambang pintu. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari cermin. Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke. Dipandanginya adiknya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh tak apa-apa? Kau bisa kabur dari pesta ini seperti yang sering kau lakukan sebelumnya. Aku rasa Ayah takkan mempermasalahkannya," kata Itachi.

"Aku sudah berpakaian seperti ini dan kau baru menyarankannya?" tanya Sasuke. "Kemana saja kau dari tadi, Nii-chan?"

"Maafkan aku, Hyde sangat rewel. Setelah Shisui datang, barulah dia mau diam. Sekarang dia sedang bersama kakeknya yang tampak sangat memujanya itu," kata Itachi.

Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Bayangkan bagaimana kerasnya dia melarang hubunganmu dengan Shisui sebelumnya," kata Sasuke.

"Oh. Jangan bahas itu lagi, bocah nakal!" sergah Itachi.

Sasuke memasang jam dipergelangan tangannya dan mengamati dirinya lagi di cermin. "Aku tidak merasa terpaksa datang ke pesta ini. Lagipula keponakankulah yang menjadi bintang di pesta ini, bukan aku. Aku yakin aku bisa menyelinap kapan saja kalau aku merasa jenuh," kata Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia mengamati raut wajah adiknya, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa adiknya itu masih memikirkan Naruto. Akan tetapi senyum di wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan isi hati adiknya itu. akhirnya Itachi menghela napas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Hm? Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap Itachi dengan senyum kecil. "Aku akan menikmati pesta ini! Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku membuat onar di pesta yang dibuat oleh Ayah," kata Sasuke dan terkekeh.

Sasuke meraih tangan kakaknya dan menuntunnya ke pintu. "Lebih baik kau segera bergabung dengan Ayah dan Shisui. Aku akan menyusul beberapa menit lagi setelah memastikan penampilanku sudah sempurna," kata Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, kalau begitu," kata Itachi dan melayangkan tatapan khawatir sekali lagi ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Segera," sahutnya.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan bersandar di pintu, memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, betapa mudahnya dia menipu orang-orang dengan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja! Bagaimana bisa ia merasa baik-baik saja kalau hatinya hancur berkeping-keping? Bagaimana ia bisa terus mempertahankan senyumnya di depan para tamu, sementara dalam hati ia ingin menangis? Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi. Ia hanya perlu tampil beberapa menit lalu menyelinap keluar saat pestanya semakin ramai. Iya, ia akan pergi ke taman dan bersembunyi di dalam ceruk-ceruk di labirin.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku sedang menyampaikan pidato sambutan di depan podium. Naruto yang akhirnya datang ke pesta itu hanya berdiri bersandar di dinding, menjauh dari kerumunan yang memberikan selamat atau hendak menjilat seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apa tujuan Shikamaru memberinya undangan pesta ini. Ia biasanya jarang hadir dalam pesta-pesta semacam ini, pesta yang biasanya dipakai sebagai kedok untuk berpolitik.

Naruto menyesap wine-nya dan menatap bosan ke sekelilingnya. Tadi ia sempat melihat tangan kanan ayahnya hadir di pesta ini. Berarti dugaan Naruto memang benar, keluarganya juga mendapatkan undangan.

Setelah bosan memerhatikan tamu-tamu yang hadir, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan, di mana Fugaku sedang bersulang untuk putra dan menantunya. Naruto baru saja berdiri dengan tegak dan hendak meninggalkan ruang pesta saat ujung matanya menangkap kilasan putih di pintu samping di dekat podium. Lalu mata Naruto membelalak saat melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai kemeja hitam berbalut jas berwarna putih naik ke podium dan tersenyum kepada para undangan.

Perut Naruto serasa ditonjok saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di sebelah kiri Fugaku dan menerima gelas wine yang disodorkan oleh lelaki tua itu. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengetatkan pegangannya pada tangkai gelas winenya. Matanya tak lepas-lepas dari Sasuke yang tampak begitu tampan dan berkelas dengan setelan mahal yang melekat pas di badannya.

Sial. Tampaknya Shikamaru sudah mengetahui hal ini dan sengaja menyuruh Naruto datang. Ironisnya, Naruto dengan bodohnya mau saja datang ke pesta ini.

 **-tbc-**


	7. Chapter 7

Selama beberapa saat Naruto terus mengamati Sasuke yang tampak menjaga senyumnya tetap sopan di depan sana. Pemuda itu membaur dengan para tamu dan mengikuti arus pembicaraan yang berlangsung di sekitarnya. Lalu para gadis dan beberapa pemuda pun mulai mengerumuninya dan saat itu ingin rasanya Naruto menampar wajah mereka yang berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke-nya.

Naruto mengerjap. Apa barusan ia telah mengklaim pemuda itu? Orang yang sudah menipunya? Ini tidak benar. Ini salah. Seharusnya Naruto membenci Sasuke atas semua tipuan yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Akan tetapi… pada kenyataannya Naruto sangat merindukan pemuda itu. tak peduli bahwa Sasuke menipunya demi membalas dendam, ataupun karena menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putra seorang konglomerat.

Naruto kembali mencari Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu masih ada di tempatnya. Akan tetapi Sasuke telah menghilang. Dengan cepat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tepat waktu saat melihat Sasuke menyelinap lewat pintu disudut ruangan yang menuju ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyusuri sepanjang lorong menuju halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, sepatunya menimbulkan bunyi ketukan halus di lantai berkarpet itu. Ia tampak larut dalam lamunannya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Naruto mengikutinya.

Ketika ia sampai di sebuah pintu kaca, ia berhenti dan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Udara malam yang dingin dan aroma bunga mawar langsung menyergap indra penciumannya. Cahaya lampu taman menerobos lewat celah pada pintu, menerangi sebagian setapak di hadapannya. Sasuke mulai melangkah keluar dengan perlahan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatapi langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya.

Sasuke berhenti di bawah naungan sebuah lampu taman dan mendongak ke atas, ke arah langit malam yang gelap. Ia menghela napas, sehingga menimbulkan uap putih di udara. Selama sesaat lamanya Sasuke menikmati ketenangan yang diciptakan malam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah berpura-pura dirinya baik-baik saja. Meski enggan mengakuinya, tapi semua peringatan Itachi dan Shisui yang diabaikannya kini berbalik menyerangnya. Ia bukan hanya membuat dirinya dibenci oleh Naruto, tapi juga telah menutup kemungkinan untuk mencaritau apakah ada akhir lain yang menunggu mereka seandainya mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Permainan. Hah. Lucu sekali sekarang dirinya masih bisa menyebutnya sebagai sebuah permainan. Ia kalah dan kalah dengan spektakuler.

Sasuke membuka mata dan berbalik, hendak kembali ke dalam. Akan tetapi ia terkesiap kaget saat melihat Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan jeritan terkejutnya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata membelalak. Lelaki itu terhalang bayangan pepohonan sehingga nyaris terlihat di dalam keremangan taman. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Naruto?" bisik Sasuke tercekat.

"Sasuke," suara Naruto begitu tenang sehingga membuat tubuh Sasuke bergidik. Lalu lelaki itu maju selangkah dan barulah Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus menahan kesiapan terkejutnya. Wajah Naruto tampak kaku dan tegang, entah oleh amarah atau karena keterkejutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Sasuke. Apakah Naruto tau kalau dirinya adalah putra Uchiha Fugaku? Apakah Naruto marah karena hal itu? Apakah lelaki itu marah karena Sasuke telah menipunya? Ya Tuhan, Sasuke tak berani membayangkannya sama sekali. Ia tak ingin semuanya terbongkar dengan cara seperti ini. Ia ingin Naruto mendengarnya langsung dari mulutnya.

"Aku menghadiri pesta keluarga Uchiha," kata Naruto singkat.

Tak ada artinya berpura-pura, jadi Sasuke menegakkan bahunya dan menatap Naruto dengan ketenangan yang sama sekali tak dimilikinya. "Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi benar, kau adalah putra keluarga Uchiha?"

"Ya. Aku adalah putra Uchiha Fugaku. Aku juga bukan pegawai bar, meski bisa kukatakan bahwa itu memang pekerjaan sampinganku," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi semua ini hanya permainan? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Naruto, suaranya tenang, namun badai emosi tengah bergolak di dalam dadanya. Ia begitu marah, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan… bukan permainan. Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa menjelaskan kalau ia berusaha memberi Naruto pelajaran agar lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain. Ia tak mau Naruto menganggap dirinya hanya mempermainkan lelaki itu. Jadi Sasuke memilih diam. Walaupun ia tau Naruto akan menganggap diamnya itu sebagai sebuah pembenaran.

Naruto melangkah ke arah Sasuke, berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpaksa berjinjit. "Katakan apa maksud semua ini?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku dan membuatku menganggap dirimu pemuda biasa!" kata Naruto dengan rahang mengatup rapat.

"Tidak ada," kata Sasuke susah payah.

"Katakan, Sasuke! Apa semua yang terjadi selama ini hanya sandiwara belaka?!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku…"Sasuke mencoba untuk menjawab, akan tetapi Naruto langsung mengibaskan tangannya untuk menampik jawaban apapun yang hendak diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak peduli dengan jawabanmu karena belum tentu kali ini pun kau akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku kan?" kata Naruto sinis. "Yang benar hanyalah bahwa kau sudah menipuku selama ini. Tak peduli apapun alasannya, kau tetap menipuku!"

"Naruto, ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskannya," pinta Sasuke. Ia melangkah ke arah Naruto dan mencoba meraih tangan lelaki itu, tapi Naruto mengelak.

"Dan seberapa banyak kejujuran yang akan kau katakan? Atau kau akan mencoba menipuku lagi?" kata Naruto tajam. Ia menusuk Sasuke dengan tatapan menuduh hingga pemuda itu tersentak mundur.

"Naruto, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu! Aku tidak akan berbohong! Selama ini pun aku tidak berbohong, tidak setelah aku semakin mengenalmu!" seru Sasuke. Ia melangkah ke arah Naruto dan menggamit tangan lelaki itu, dan tidak menyerah walaupun Naruto terang-terangan berusaha menepiskannya.

"Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku akan menjelaskan alasanku melakukan semuannya! Aku akui niat awalku memang memberi pelajaran padamu yang selalu menganggap bahwa wanita adalah mainan. Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa tidak semua orang akan tunduk pada pesonamu. Itu semua kulakukan tanpa tau bagaimana dirimu yang sesungguhnya dan apa alasannya kau bersikap acuh seperti itu. Akan tetapi setelah aku mengenalmu…"

"Cukup!" bentak Naruto. Ia menyentakkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi! Semua alasan itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang, kan? Semua sudah terungkap, makanya kau mengakui semuanya padaku. Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya aku tidak datang ke sini dan melihatmu diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu putra keluarga Uchiha, apa kau tetap akan mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sakit hati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan sedendam itu padanya. Ia akui dirinya memang bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan identitasnya. Akan tetapi apa yang ia rasakan selama ini bukanlah kepalsuan. Semua yang ia rencanakan di awal telah terkikis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Semua yang ia duga sebelumnya, ternyata tidaklah sama seperti yang sesungguhnya. Naruto mungkin bersikap angkuh karena memang sudah bawaannya seperti itu, akan tetapi sikap Naruto tidaklah seperti gosip yang selama ini ia dengar. Naruto tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada wanita, kecuali jika wanita itulah yang lebih dulu menyinggungnya. Naruto bisa dibilang bersikap kekanakan jika kemauannya tidak terpenuhi, akan tetapi ia bisa bersikap serius jika situasi menuntutnya bersikap serius. Dan Sasuke tidak meragukan saat Naruto menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada dirinya.

Kebisuan Sasuke membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa apa yang ia tuduhkan memang benar adanya, dan itu membuatnya merasa muak akan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di saat ia telah memutuskan untuk serius menyayangi seseorang, ia justru dibohongi sedemikian rupa? Naruto mendengus sinis dalam hati. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai karma. Selama ini ia selalu mengabaikan para wanita yang menyatakan diri mencintainya, dan sekarang dirinyalah yang dicampakkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai.

"Kita anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi," kata Naruto. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Begitu Naruto lenyap dari pandangannya, lutut Sasuke langsung melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di atas rumput. Ia tak mau tau jika pakaiannya kotor terkena tanah, yang ia tau saat itu adalah semuanya sudah berakhir dan mustahil untuk diperbaiki. Ia sudah menghancurkan kesempatan terbaik yang ia miliki untuk membuka hati Naruto. Ia sadar selama ini Naruto belum pernah menyayangi seseorang secara serius. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar telah membuat Naruto takkan pernah memercayai siapapun lagi.

Naruto tidak menunggu lama lagi untuk meninggalkan pesta malam itu. Sementara Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya dan tidak pernah muncul lagi sepanjang sisa pesta malam itu. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan ponselnya yang terus berbunyi menandakan sms dan telepon yang kemungkinan besar dari kakaknya atau dari Shisui.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sasuke tidak mengangkat wajahnya untuk mencari tau siapa yang datang, ia tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan kamarnya sampai Itachi masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul… Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Itachi sambil menghampiri tempat tidur adiknya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Itachi dengan mata merah seperti baru selesai menangis. Tidak lama Shisui datang menyusul Itachi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?" tuntut Shisui tidak sabar.

"Iya, Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Itachi cemas.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Akan tetapi Itachi terus membujuknya dengan lembut, sehingga akhirnya Sasuke pun menceritakan semuanya kepada kakaknya itu.

Usai bercerita, Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah untun memprotes saat Itachi menyuruhnya beristirahat. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Sasuke sudah terlelap. Itachi mengajak Shisui keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan di belakangnya. Setelah mereka berada di lorong, barulah Itachi membuka mulutnya. Ia tampak sangat kesal akan perlakuan kasar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya dia tidak membiarkan Sasuke menjelaskan sampai akhir!" kata Itachi geram.

"Tapi dia juga tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya, Itachi, dia hanya bereaksi seperti kebanyakan orang yang merasa dirinya telah dibohongi," kata Shisui.

"Kenapa kau masih saja membelanya?!" tuntut Itachi.

"Karena aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Dan kita juga sudah pernah memperingatkan Sasuke mengenai apa yang mungkin akan terjadi jika ia meneruskan rencananya," sahut Shisui.

"Tapi seharusnya lelaki itu membiarkan Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya sampai selesai! Bukannya langsung menyimpulkan semuanya berdasarkan apa yang ia lihat dan sepintas didengarnya. Dan jangan coba-coba membenarkan tindakannya dengan alasan apapun!" ketus Itachi.

Shisui mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Ia tidak mendebat istrinya lagi, akan tetapi ia juga tidak membenarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh istrinya. Ia berniat membicarakannya secara empat mata dengan Naruto begitu ia memiliki kesempatan. Dan sudah pasti ia akan melakukannya secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya yang mudah meledak-ledak jika sudah menyangkut adiknya itu. Dan jika seandainya jawaban Naruto sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin diketahuinya, maka mungkin satu atau dua pukulan bisa membujuk lelaki itu untuk bicara lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Shisui menatap ke sekeliling bar yang baru saja dimasukinya. Suasana tempat itu berbeda dengan bar miliknya, akan tetapi jelas sekali bahwa pemiliknya ingin meneriakkan pesan mewah pada semua tamu yang berkunjung ke sana. Dan sudah pasti seberapa banyak tempat itu mampu menguras kantong pengunjungnya demi sesuatu yang disebut dengan gengsi semata.

Selama perjalanan karirnya sebagai bajingan, Shisui sudah biasa mendatangi bar yang bahkan lebih buruk dari bar ini, akan tetapi di sinilah ia dapat menemukan orang yang sejak kemarin berusaha dicarinya. Setelah bertanya ke sana kemari secara diam-diam, Shisui mendapatkan informasi bahwa di sinilah Naruto berada selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Itulah yang membuat Shisui meninggalkan kenyamanan barnya sendiri dan datang ke sini.

Shisui mencari-cari di tengah cahaya temaram yang menyelimuti bar itu, sampai akhirnya melihat Naruto duduk sendirian di depan meja bar. Shisui langsung menghampirinya dengan langkah yakin dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arahnya sehingga Shisui curiga bahwa lelaki itu terlalu asik menatap gelas minumannya dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Benar saja dugaan Shisui. Naruto memang sedang berada di tempat lain ketika dengan sengaja Shisui meletakkan segelas minuman baru di depan gelas kosong Naruto. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Keadaan kalian benar-benar mengenaskan," kata Shisui berusaha menarik perhatian Naruto."Yang satu menangis semalaman, yang satu tampaknya menenggelamkan diri dalam minuman," lanjutnya seraya menyesap minumannya dengan perlahan. Ia menunggu reaksi Naruto, dan benar saja Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Kalau kau hanya ingin memberi pembelaan pada tindakan lelaki penipu itu, lebih baik kau pikir dua kali atau aku akan langsung menghajarmu," ancam Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membela siapa-siapa. Aku datang hanya untuk melihat keadaan. Yang rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di rumah," kata Shisui.

Naruto tidak menyahut dan meminta bartender menuangkan minuman lagi untuknya. Begitu minumannya disajikan, Naruto langsung meneguknya hingga tersisa separuh dan menatap Shisui dengan tatapan benci. "Kau tau apa yang dia rencanakan kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shisui kalem.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tak tau! Aku tau kau menikah dengan kakaknya, jadi dia pasti menceritakan rencananya pada kalian!"

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku mengetahui rencana Sasuke. Akan tetapi, seperti yang kalian berdua ketahui, rencana itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana harusnya. Sasuke jatuh cinta padamu, dan kuduga kau pun jatuh cinta padanya, benar kan?" kata Shisui. "Kalau tidak, kenapa juga kau begitu marah padanya?"

"Aku tidak akan…"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan tidak akan, Naruto. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitaumu bahwa Sasuke mencintaimu. Tidak seperti yang kau duga, ia menyembunyikan identitasnya karena ia tidak suka orang-orang mendekatinya karena ia adalah putra keluarga Uchiha. Dan untuk alasan awal ia mendekatimu, itu murni karena penasaran dan ingin memberitaumu bahwa wanita bukanlah sebuah mainan. Dan kulihat pelajaran itu sudah melekat di otakmu sekarang kan?" katan Shisui. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Apa sekarang kau memahami perasaan para wanita yang kau permainkan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya duduk termenung. Melihat hal itu, Shisui pun merasa bahwa kata-katanya setidaknya mengena di tempat yang tepat. Sekarang terserah pada Naruto saja untuk menanggapinya. Shisui tidak akan mengambil peran terlalu banyak di dalam hubungan cinta adik iparnya, walaupun jelas sekali kalau mereka berdua ini membutuhkan bantuan untuk menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing, tentu saja dengan mengesampingkan bagaimana awal mula hal itu terjadi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan pikiranmu. Jika kau sudah memutuskan apa yang kau inginkan, kau tau di mana bisa menemukanku," kata Shisui. Sayangnya ia tidak perlu menambahkan bahwa di mana ia berada, kemungkinan di situlah Sasuke berada. Mereka berdua sama-sama tau kelanjutan ucapan itu, jadi ketika Shisui pergi, Naruto hanya duduk dan menatap gelas minuman yang baru terminum separuh di tangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika aku tidak terlalu bersimpati akan apa yang sedang kau rasakan," kata Shisui pada Sasuke yang sedang mengelap meja sambil melamun. "Tapi bukan hanya itu meja yang harus kau bersihkan," lanjut Shisui.

Malam itu bar sepi sehingga Sasuke tidak mendapat banyak pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah yang dimilikinya. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Ia sadar tindakannya sudah menyakiti perasaan Naruto. Dan ia tidak punya jalan keluar untuk memperbaiki semuanya kecuali Naruto mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tau semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Faktanya, niat awalnya memang untuk membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan dicampakkan seperti yang dirasakan semua wanita yang dicampakkannya kan? Dan ia berhasil dengan sangat sukses, bahkan ia mendapatkan bonus berupa jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu dan patah hati di saat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke langsung pindah ke meja lain yang membutuhkan perhatiannya untuk dibersihkan. Dan butuh waktu yang sama sampai akhirnya Sasuke pindah ke meja lain dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tak berapa lama, Itachi datang bersama Hyde, anaknya. Ia mengerling ke arah Shisui saat berjalan melewati Sasuke yang sedang menggosok meja sambil melamun. Ia mencium suaminya terlebih dulu sebelum berbisik pelan, walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena suara musik yang mengalun pasti akan menyamarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Itachi.

Shisui mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan istrinya dan mencium kedua pipinya dengan sayang. Siapa yang menyangka, bajingan paling bejat sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang memuja anak dan istrinya? Akan tetapi memang itulah yang dilakukan Shisui tanpa merasa malu sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, ia akan dengan senang hati memamerkan putranya di hadapan para pengunjung jika kebetulan Itachi datang menemuinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia bekerja seperti mayat hidup," sahut Shisui.

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya? Dia sudah begitu sejak seminggu yang lalu!" kata Itachi tidak sabar.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa, dan tidak akan ikut campur lebih daripada yang telah aku lakukan," tegasnya.

"Tapi lihatlah keadaan Sasuke! Ayah pun sampai ikut bertanya-tanya mengenai keadaannya! Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan penyebab yang sebenarnya kalau tidak ingin Ayah bertindak berlebihan. Kau tau kan, Sasuke adalah anak kesayangan Ayah," kata Itachi.

Hyde mulai menggeliat-geliat tidak mau diam. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak dengan semangat sehingga Shusui harus memperbaiki posisinya berulang kali agar bayinya itu nyaman. "Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya," kata Shisui enteng.

Itachi menatap suaminya dengan jengkel. "Kenapa tidak kita hajar saja lelaki bodoh itu agar akal sehatnya bekerja? Sudah jelas kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta, tapi malah menjadikan rasa benci sebagai tameng untuk menyangkal perasaan itu!"

"Aku rasa kau paling mengerti perasaan itu kan? Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke terinspirasi oleh 'pelajaranmu' kepadaku sehingga ia pun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama," kata Shisui dengan seringaian menggoda di wajahnya.

"Itu berbeda! Saat itu aku memang murni benci padamu!" sergah Itachi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanya Shisui sambil memainkan alisnya sehingga membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah pukulan di bahunya.

"Kau tau dengan jelas bagaimana perasaanku sekarang! Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau sedang menggendong Hyde?!"

"Aku memang sangat tau," kata Shisui congkak dan mencuri satu kecupan kilat dari istrinya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. "Tapi aku serius saat mengatakan sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur lebih jauh. Biar saja waktu yang memperbaiki semua kerusakan yang terjadi."

Itachi mendesah dan bersandar pada suaminya. "Apa menurutmu Naruto akan memaafkan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak ragu kalau dia akan muncul cepat atau lambat di sini," kata Shisui.

Tidak sampai semenit berlalu, pintu bar terbuka dan Shisui serta Itachi sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu karena kebetulan mereka menghadap ke sana. Dan ajaib, di sana berdiri salah satu objek diskusi mereka, menatap ke sekeliling bar dengan tatapan menyipit. Itachi langsung mendongak dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Nah, kurasa Tuhan berbaik hati pada mereka," kata Shisui sambil terkekeh.

"Berhentilah menganggap kisah cinta adikku sebagai sebuah hiburan, Shisui!"

Mereka berdua mengawasi saat Naruto akhirnya melihat Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena pemuda itu sedang membelakangi pintu dan melamun. Naruto ragu sejenak, tapi kemudian memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah ke tempat Sasuke. Ia menggamit lengan pemuda itu dan langsung menyeretnya pergi tanpa memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk merasa kaget. Dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang di balik pintu bar yang tertutup.

"Nah, karena sekarang masalah mereka akhirnya akan selesai, bisakah kau gendong Hyde agar aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk merayakannya?" kata Shisui sambil menyerahkan Hyde pada istrinya.

.

.

.

 **-tbc-**


	8. Last Chapter

Sasuke terkaget-kaget saat lengannya ditarik dan ia diseret pergi oleh Naruto. Matanya terbelalak dan dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto membawanya keluar dari bar, ia bahkan masih membawa lap. Sasuke tidak menduga Naruto akan menemuinya lagi setelah semua yang ia lakukan, sehingga ia sangat terkejut saat Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhnya masuk tanpa suara.

Setelah ia duduk dengan benak penuh pertanyaan, pintu di bagian kemudi terbuka dan Naruto masuk. Lelaki itu memasang sabuk pengaman dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Setelah mobil meninggalkan area parkir, barulah Sasuke berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Apa… kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selama perjalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat menuju salah satu rumah Naruto itu, Sasuke terus diabaikan. Seolah-olah ia tidak ada di sana, akan tetapi Naruto tidak sekalipun mengurangi kecepatan bahkan saat mereka melewati jalan tol. Dengan luwes ia menyalip sana-sini sehingga perjalanan itu terasa seperti ajang adu kecepatan, sayangnya tanpa adanya mobil lain sebagai lawannya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, kesabaran Sasuke akhirnya menipis akibat banyaknya pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya seiring perjalanan yang bisu itu. Ia sudah siap menuntut jawaban dari Naruto dan kalau perlu ia akan berargumentasi demi mendapatkan penjelasan. Sayangnya kesempatan itu tak pernah datang karena Naruto langsung menariknya ke arah rumah yang tampak sepi itu.

Sasuke memaku kakinya ditanah berusaha tidak maju tertarik dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Lelaki itu berhenti dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke menelan ludah dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tenang. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagunya saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketenangan yang sama sekali tidak dirasakannya.

Lama Naruto hanya menatapnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Aku ingin mencari kebenaran," kata Naruto, lagi-lagi tanpa emosi.

"Kau bisa melakukannya di sini atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tau aku bersalah karena mempermainkan dan menipumu, tapi jika kau pikir karena itu kau berhak memperlakukanku dengan seenaknya, sebaiknya kau berpikir dua kali!"

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengatakannya tanpa mengungkapkan kegugupannya dan menantang Naruto untuk menjawab tantangan terang-terangan itu. Ia harus memaksakan diri untuk membalas tatapan Naruto yang begitu tajam hingga nyaris membuatnya meringis. Tiba-tiba saja semua kegusarannya selama ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tatapan Naruto yang seolah menghujam padanya.

"Justru kau yang harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menatangku, Sasuke," kata Naruto perlahan. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu tanpa ada yang akan menolongmu. Hanya kita berdua yang ada di rumah ini karena aku sudah meliburkan para pelayan!"

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya!" sahut Sasuke cepat. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya," ulangnya dengan lebih yakin karena ia sudah lebih mengerti sifat Naruto. Sayangnya, tindakan Naruto justru di luar dugaannya.

Naruto tiba-tiba melangkah dan menutup jarak dengan Sasuke, sebelah tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sasuke dan menarik lelaki itu menempel padanya. Lalu Naruto menundukkan wajahnya hingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya tersisa beberapa inchi jauhnya. "Apa menurutmu aku akan takut membuktikan kata-kataku?"

Sasuke menahan napas saat menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka. Mungkinkah Naruto akan melakukannya? Sasuke mulai meragukan penilaiannya selama ini terhadap Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto tidaklah sebrengsek yang dibicarakan orang-orang, dan jelas ia juga bukan lelaki yang akan mengambil kesempatan terhadap seorang yang bahkan lebih lemah darinya. Jadi Sasuke memilih mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa ia akan aman bersama Naruto, walaupun hanya ada mereka di rumah itu. Dan bukankah tadi Naruto mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan kebenaran?

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Naruto. Aku percaya itu," kata Sasuke dengan tegas.

Rahang Naruto mengatup rapat. Lalu, sebelum Sasuke sempat berkedip, bibir Naruto sudah menutupi bibirnya. Sasuke terkesiap kaget, secara spontan merentangkan tangannya di dada Naruto. Dan Naruto mengabil kesempatan untuk mencium Sasuke lebih kuat hingga seluruh oksigen di paru-paru Sasuke habis dan pemuda itu terengah. Naruto baru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke setelah pemuda itu bersandar lemah padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bersikap terlalu percaya padaku, Sasuke. Kau tidak mengenalku seperti yang kau kira telah kau lakukan. Dan percayalah, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," kata Naruto rendah.

Naruto lalu melepaskan Sasuke. Ia puas saat melihat ketidakpercayaan di wajah Sasuke saat pemuda itu menatapnya, dengan bibir yang memerah akibat ciumannya, saat itu Sasuke tampak seperti malaikat tak berdosa yang dirayu untuk melakukan dosa oleh sang Lucifer. Sayangnya memang itulah yang akan Naruto lakukan demi mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau menuruti apa kataku atau aku akan mengikatmu dan menyeretmu masuk," kata Naruto.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri tegap dan menatap Naruto dengan kemarahan terpancar jelas di matanya. "Kau boleh menghukumku atas semua kesalahanku, tapi aku takkan mau tunduk padamu, Naruto! Kau boleh menyebutku penipu, tapi aku tidak mau dianggap murahan! Aku tidak akan bergabung dalam jajaran wanita yang kau hancurkan hatinya karena aku takkan memberikan hatiku padamu!" bentak Sasuke dan langsung berbalik pergi.

"Berhenti, Sasuke" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Bicara saja pada angin!" bentak Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya. "Aku tak peduli lagi padamu! Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa! Aku takkan peduli lagi!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Menyesal ia telah berharap Naruto berubah pikiran dan bersedia mendengarkan penjelasannya. Harusnya ia lebih tau bahwa tidak ada keajaiban yang sama terjadi dua kali. Kakaknya mungkin berhasil mengubah serigala kejam seperti Shisui menjadi sejinak kucing, dan akhirnya menemukan cinta sejatinya. Tapi ia jelas-jelas telah salah memilih target. Naruto takkan bisa diubah. Lelaki itu pendendam dan akan membalaskan dendamnya. Dan Sasuke muak pada dirinya yang telah dengan bodoh menyerahkan hatinya untuk dihancurkan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke memekik kaget saat tubuhnya diangkat ke atas bahu yang tegap. Ia memberontak keras saat menyadari Naruto tengah membawanya ke rumah. Sasuke pun semakin keras memberontak, ia memukul-mukul punggung Naruto, kakinya menendang-nendang seiring dengan setiap umpatan yang dilontarkannya.

"Diam atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu!" ancam Naruto seraya memukul bokong Sasuke dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Sasuke. "Turunkan aku sekarang atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

Begitu mereka sudah melewati ambang pintu, Naruto langsung menendang pintu itu hingga tertutup dan menurunkan Sasuke dengan kesal. "Berhenti berteriak!" hardiknya.

"Aku akan berteriak jika aku ingin berteriak! Dan jangan pernah berlaku kurang ajar padaku! Aku membencimu, kau tau? Sangat membencimu!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke dan melumat bibir pemuda itu dengan kuat, membungkam semua protes yang diajukan pemuda itu. Ia memenjarakan Sasuke di antara tubuhnya dan pintu sementara ia terus menciumi Sasukehingga mereka sama-sama kehabisan napas. Ketika merasakan penyerahan diri Sasuke kepadanya, Naruto mengurangi tekanan ciumannya dan mengubahnya menjadi jauh lebih lembut. Dan ketika ia mengakhiri ciuman itu, ia merasakan kepuasan membuncah di dadanya saat melihat tatapan linglung di mata Sasuke.

"Aku… aku membencimu…" bisik Sasuke kehabisan napas.

"Kau tidak membenciku, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan suara rendah. "Responnya terlalu jujur untuk bisa mengelabuiku. Kau boleh mengatakan kau membenciku sebanyak yang kau mau, kau boleh mencoba pergi dari sisiku sesuka hatimu, tapi yakinlah akan satu hal. Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke tempat seharusnya kau berada. Kau sudah menyegel takdirmu sejak kau memutuskan untuk memberiku pelajaran yang menarik ini," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menyadari mungkin Naruto akan memanfaatkan rasa bersalahnya untuk balas dendam.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh berbahagia… kau telah menang, dan aku kalah! Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkan hatiku karena aku sudah menyodorkannya dengan sukarela. Apa kau puas mendengarnya? Kau sudah membuatku bergabung bersama jajaran wanita yang patah hati terhadapmu!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tidak ingin Naruto melihat air mata yang mengancam akan menetesi pipinya.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Apa begitu sulit untuk mengakui bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan menusuk Naruto. Akan tetapi Naruto tak membiarkannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku," kata Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa menertawakanku bersama teman-temanmu? Agar kau bisa menyakitiku seperti aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke. "Sampai mana kau akan menyiksaku Uzumaki Naruto?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan," kata Naruto. "Katakan kalau kau memang mencintaiku!"

"Ya! Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu! Jatuh dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai aku yakin aku akan hancur karenanya! Puas?!" teriak Sasuke. "Itu kan yang kau inginkan? Aku mengakui perasaanku, lalu kau bisa menertawakanku! Silahkan tertawa sepuasmu! Aku sudah tak…"

Sasuke tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi Naruto membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman kuat. Kali ini saat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya hanya agar dapat menatap mata Sasuke yang kini dipejamkan dan basah oleh air mata, ekspresi keras itu menghilang dari wajah Naruto, digantikan oleh suatu kelegaan yang dilewatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau salah. Aku memintamu mengatakannya agar aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu," kata Naruto dengan perlahan, tegas dan lugas. Dan ia menunggu sampai Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sasuke tertegun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, lalu mendongak ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Matanya membelalak dan bibirnya terkuak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, akan tetapi tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Sasuke begitu terkejut sehingga tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan didengarnya, atau yang ia pikir didengarnya.

Apa barusan Naruto mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu juga mencintainya? Tidak mungkin. Baru tadi Naruto memperlakukannya dengan kejam, tidak mungkin kalau sekarang lelaki itu menyatakan dirinya juga mencintainya kan?

Perlahan Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau bohong," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkannya di atas jantungnya yang berdegup cepat. "Apa kau pikir debaran ini juga bohong? Mengatakan cinta tidak termasuk dalam pembalasan dendamku, Sasuke. Aku memang marah karena kau mempermainkanku, tapi aku sadar semua itu terjadi karena ulahku di masa lalu. Aku tau betapa bajingannya diriku, tidak pernah menghargai perasaan orang lain. Akan tetapi semua berubah ketika aku bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto. "Kaulah yang mengubahku," lanjutnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku sudah menipumu," bisik Sasuke.

"Ya, dan aku marah karenanya. Tapi bukan berarti rasa marah itu mampu melenyapkan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu," kata Naruto.

"Tapi kau akan terus mencurigai kejujuranku! Aku mungkin saja akan berbohong lagi padamu, meski aku tau aku akan berusaha tidak melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja…"

"Aku yang akan memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan kuberikan padamu jika kau sampai membohongiku lagi," potong Naruto. "Sekarang, katakan bahwa kau akan menjadi kekasihku, dan hanya akan mencintaiku seorang," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan terpana, sama sekali belum mempercayai semua yang didengarnya. Kebisuannya itulah yang akhirnya membuat kesabaran Naruto menipis.

"Kau mau membuatku menunggu sampai pagi? Aku tidak keberatan mengurungmu di sini semalaman, tapi Shisui pasti akan menghajarku kalau kau tidak kupulangkan sebelum jam 12!" kata Naruto. "Jadi katakan, atau kita akan menginap di sini! Dan aku pastikan jika kita harus menginap, maka kita akan tidur di ranjang yang sama!"

Sasuke ternganga mendengar ultimatum yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto. "A… apa?" sahutnya tergagap.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka menjadi saaangat dekat sehingga Sasuke harus mundur selangkah. Akan tetapi Naruto juga ikut maju selangkah hingga punggung Sasuke benar-benar menempel di pintu.

"Aku menunggu, Suke."

"Ta… tapi…"

"Ini adalah hukuman pertama karena telah membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan di antara Kris dan Yahiko," kata Naruto.

"Hukuman per… jadi masih ada lagi?" Sasuke makin shock. Ia sama sekali belum bisa mengikuti perkembangan yang menjadi di luar dugaan ini. Ia sudah siap menerima cacian dan makian, bahkan ia juga siap kalau seandainya Naruto ingin menamparnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak siap saat Naruto memintanya untuk menyatakan cinta.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan sepemaaf itu kan?" sahutnya. "Tapi sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah mendengarmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi kekasihku," tambahnya.

Sasuke perlu ruang untuk berpikir, tapi jelas sekali kalau Naruto tidak bersedia memberikannya. Tapi… inilah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Naruto berkata ia mencintainya, dan dalam hatinya yang terdalam Sasuke mempercayai hal itu. Ia bukanlah pengecut. Dan lagi, bukankah ia memang berniat mengatakannya pada Naruto?

Setelah mengambil keputusan, perlahan Sasuke mendongak dan membalas tatapan Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto, tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu. Dan aku… aku ingin berada di sisimu," kata Sasuke.

Rona kepuasan memenuhi wajah Naruto. "Bagus," ucapnya, dan menyegel janji Sasuke dengan menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Kau harus berhenti melakukannya!" kata Sasuke terengah sesaat setelah Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Menghentikan apa?" sahut Naruto polos.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto membungkamnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kuasa. Ketika melihat Sasuke bersiap memprotes lagi, Naruto kembali menunduk dan menciumnya hingga seluruh pikiran dan protes Sasuke lenyap tanpa sisa.

"Berhentilah menjadikan ciuman sebagai pengalih perhatian!" protes Sasuke dengan lemah saat ia mendorong dada Naruto menjauh.

"Aku akan memilih hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk menjadi sebuah pengalih perhatian, tapi ciuman bukanlah yang akan aku pilih," kata Naruto congkak.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?!" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Karena aku suka melakukannya," kata Naruto dan membuktikan ucapannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke harus menyerah dan berhenti mendebat Naruto. Ia tau dirinya takkan menang melawan Naruto. Tapi ia berjanji akan memikirkan suatu cara untuk membalas perlakuan Naruto yang semena-mena ini. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin akan harus berusaha mendapatkan keyakinan Naruto lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah siap. Ia akan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya sehingga lelaki itu takkan punya waktu untuk melirik yang lain.

"Takkan mudah untuk menyingkirkanku, kau tau," kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan aku akan menyingkirkanmu?" balas Naruto dengan senyum mautnya yang telah terbukti berhasil memikat hati banyak wanita.

"Ingat-ingat saja ucapan itu, Naruto. Aku akan memastikan kau takkan bisa mencampakkanku tanpa mendapatkan luka yang serius," ancam Sasuke.

"Apa kau menantangku?" tanya Naruto tertarik.

"Beranikah dirimu?" balas Sasuke.

"Kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui seberapa beraninya diriku, Sayang," sahut Naruto penuh misteri.

.

.

.

END


	9. Chapter 9

Enam Bulan Kemudian…

Sasuke menyajikan minuman yang dipesan oleh beberapa pelanggan yang duduk di meja bar di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para pemuda di hadapannya. Dugaan Sasuke, para pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku kuliah, dan jelas memiliki kepercayaan diri khas anak laki-laki seusianya.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke pasti akan meladeni rayuan mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Akan tetapi jika sekarang ia berani melakukannya, atau bahkan hanya berani memikirkannya, maka dapat dipastikan para pemuda ini akan berkunjung ke "neraka" di atas bumi. Dan meskipun hal itu membuat para penggemarnya berlarian, dan Naruto sudah memastikannya akan terjadi, Sasuke merasa hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah shifmu selesai, kita makan malam sama-sama?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak bisa, shifku selesai tengah malam, dan pasti semua restoran sudah tutup kecuali restoran cepat saji," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku punya restoran langganan yang buka 24 jam," kata pemuda bernama Juugo.

"Aku berterima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian celaka," kata Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, minuman kalian itu gratis," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ia mengerling ke salah satu meja yang ditempati oleh kakak iparnya dan kekasihnya yang protektif. Yang sekarang sedang menatap sangar ke arah tiga pemuda di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengerling sekilas sebelum kembali membuatkan pesanan minuman dari pelanggan lainnya yang duduk di bar.

.

.

"Aku heran kau masih duduk manis di sini," komentar Shisui, yang sedang memangku Hyde di atas pahanya.

"Kau mengijinkanku membuat keributan?" sahut Naruto.

"Coba saja kalau berani," sahut Shisui kalem.

Naruto bersungut-sungut dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia pun menghampiri bar. Dan ia sempat mendengar Shisui menyerukan peringatan agar ia tidak menghancurkan apapun lagi. Peringatan itu hanya membuat tampang Naruto semakin masam saat sampai di depan bar. Ia duduk di samping salah satu pemuda yang merayu Sasuke dan menopangkan sikunya di atas meja. Kemejanya terbuka setengah dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan. Jelas terlihat kalau Naruto langsung datang ke Raven's begitu rapat perusahaan selesai.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke dengan kalem.

"Kapan kau selesai?! Sudah sejam lamanya aku menunggu, Sasuke," geram Naruto.

"Shif kerjaku masih beberapa jam lagi," kata Sasuke seraya mengedipkan satu matanya. Lalu ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada para pemuda tadi, yang masih saja mencoba mengajaknya kencan.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau mengakhirinya lebih awal?" tanya Naruto sinis, mengabaikan tatapan jengkel para pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan gaya lelah. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, salah satu pemuda itu sudah menjawab mendahuluinya.

"Dia akan menolakmu juga," sahut Suigetsu dengan jengkel.

Sasuke menahan senyum saat melihat alis Naruto terangkat. "Coba saja kalau dia berani menolakku," kata Naruto.

"Cukup, Naru, jangan memancing perkelahian lagi. Kau ingat kan bagaimana yang terakhir itu berakhir?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, sepertinya aku ingat. Di opname seminggu kan? Atau hanya patah jari tangan?" sahut Naruto santai seraya merenggangkan otot lehernya dan melirik para pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin sehingga mereka langsung pucat pasi.

"Cukup, hentikan itu! Kau membuat mereka ketakutan!" sergah Sasuke pada Naruto. Lalu pada para pemuda itu ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, tapi kekasihku ini tak suka bila aku berdekatan dengan orang lain. Meskipun jelas kalau dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sudah dewasa dan masih remaja," kata Sasuke dan menyusupkan sedikit nada sinis pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar," gerutu Naruto.

Setelah para pemuda itu pergi, yang dilakukan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan geli. "Haruskah kau menakut-nakuti setiap orang yang berbicara denganku?" tanya Sasuke geli.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika memang kurasa perlu untuk dilakukan!" ketus Naruto.

Shisui bergabung dengan mereka berdua. "Kau tau, Sasuke, aku duga Naruto akan langsung melempar para begundal kecil itu keluar. Aku sempat mengharapkan sesuatu yang menarik terjadi," kata Shisui.

"Seolah kau akan melepaskanku jika aku melakukannya," sungut Naruto.

Sasuke memutari meja bar dan mengambil Hyde dari gendongan Shisui. Ia menciumi kedua pipi keponakannya dengan gemas. Sementara itu Shisui pergi ke belakang untuk mengecek kinerja pegawainya yang lain.

"Berhentilah bersikap cemburuan, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menggoda Hyde. "Kau tampak seperti anak kecil yang tidak suka mainannya direbut, kau tau," lanjutnya.

"Aku memang tidak suka berbagi," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Memangnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini kau melihat aku ingin dibagi? Coba saja dan kau akan lihat akibatnya," kata Sasuke. "Kau lucu sekali, Hyde-chan," tambahnya pada si bayi.

Naruto mengamati interaksi Sasuke dan si kecil Hyde. Kekesalannya seketika menguap saat melihat betapa cocoknya bila Sasuke disandingkan dengan bayi itu. Dan Naruto merasa tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan semuanya sesuai rencananya. Kotak beludru kecil di sakunya terus saja menarik perhatiannya dan menolak untuk diabaikan lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bahwa tempat tak menjadi masalah. Ia bisa merencanakan malam lainnya untuk menyempurnakan rencananya. Akan tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa menunggu.

"Kita bisa punya bayi sendiri," cetus Naruto begitu saja.

Sasuke seketika mendongak dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dengan canggung. Sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sudah dilatihnya selama seminggu belakangan ini. Terutama bila Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata membulat kaget seperti itu.

"Yah, kau sudah dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi," kata Naruto tidak nyaman. "Kita bisa memiliki bayi kita sendiri kalau kau mau," ulangnya.

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tercengang luar biasa. Bibirnya terkuak tanpa ada kata yang terucap dan ia menatap Naruto tanpa mengerjap. Seolah-olah Naruto baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki wanita simpanan, bukannya malah melamarnya.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berhias pita mungil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya di rumah nanti saat kita hanya berdua," kata Naruto. "Akan tetapi melihatmu begitu senang bersama Hyde…" Naruto angkat bahu.

"Naruto…"

Naruto meraih salah satu tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya. "Menikahlah denganku, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata saat Naruto menyelipkan sebuah cincin emas putih sederhana berukiran unik di jari manisnya. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Hyde dengan erat hingga bayi itu menggeliat.

Naruto melihatnya dan langsung meraih Hyde. Sambil menggendong Hyde, Naruto menunggu reaksi Sasuke, yang tampaknya masih belum percaya bahwa ia baru saja dilamar. Bahkan saat Shisui muncul beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke masih tertegun tak percaya menatap cincin yang kini melingkari jarinya.

"Tampaknya kau melakukannya tanpa rencana, benar kan?" kata Shisui saat melihat Sasuke yang tertegun.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat," sahutnya.

"Ini…" suara Sasuke menarik perhatian keduanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu memukul lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Haruskah kau membuatku terkejut di sini?!" serunya. "Tidak bisa ya, kau memperhatikan waktu dan tempat!" seru Sasuke masih sambil memukuli lengan Naruto.

Shisui tertawa saat melihat Naruto harus menenangkan Sasuke yang mengamuk, dan sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Shisui memilih menyingkir dan memerintahkan dua bartendernya yang lain untuk memberikan minuman gratis pada seluru pengunjung bar untuk sisa malam itu sebagai perayaan.

"Hey, hey, tidak usah memukulku," kata Naruto kewalahan. Ia memeluk Sasuke agar pemuda itu tak bisa memukulinya lagi. "Apa kau tak mau menerima lamaranku ini? Aku sudah melatihnya selama seminggu penuh dan mencoba berbagai scenario di kepalaku. Tapi akhirnya aku sendiri yang mengacaukan semuanya."

"Harusnya kau memberikan tanda padaku! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengejutkanku?!" hardik Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, walaupun ia yakin Sasuke tidak melihatnya. "Memangnya aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak spontan?"

"Tidak pernah. Dan kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri di masa depan nanti kan?" gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Apa itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Memangnya aku akan menjawab lain? Tentu saja aku mau, Bodoh!" sahut Sasuke.

Seringai Naruto semakin lebar saat ia meraih kembali tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk pria-nya itu erat. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke, hanya untuk memberinya ciuman panjang dan kuat sehingga menimbulkan sorakan dan suitan riuh di seluruh ruangan bar. Sasuke mendengus geli saat Naruto menyuruh semua pengunjung saat itu untuk memesan minuman sebagai perayaan. Yang tentunya langsung di sambut riuh oleh seisi bar.

"Jadi, apa kau siap menjadi istriku?"

"Apakah itu tantangan?" sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sepertinya di masa depan kita akan selalu bertaruh untuk segala hal," gumam Naruto sebelum ia mencuri satu ciuman lagi.

-The End-

Yang minta omake, gimana? gimana? Apa ini cukup? Cukup aja lah ya, hehee..

Makasih yang udah fav, follow, review dan semuanya..

/kiss satu2 :*


End file.
